He is my Master
by Dyeh
Summary: Kyo's lost the bet. But... luckily, Akito's decided not to cage him. He's going to 'give Kyo away' instead. But... Kyo didn't expect to be given away to Hatori. Hatori x Kyo. Shounen ai. R
1. Who is it?

**Summary**  
Kyo lost his bet. That should be a bad thing, but apparently, Akito had decided that after everything - Kyo is just to much of a bother, even to lock up. So, Akito's done the next best thing - he's _given Kyo away, _or, to be more specific, sold Kyo into 'slavery'. Of course, this comes as a shock to Kyo, but... what comes as a bigger shock, is the fact that he's been given away to... Hatori?

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or the anime that may have the same title as this.**

Welcome to chapter one of 'He is my Master'! I'm sure there's an anime around with that title, but it just seemed appropriate for the story. In fact, it only occurred to me _after_ I named the story. But... why am I telling you all this? No idea!

For those of you who have never read my fanfiction before; I'm Dyeh! Nice to meet you all!

Anywho, this story idea popped into my mind at approximately 11:45pm last night - which is kind'a a bad thing, because today (in approximately two hours) go down south for a Leadership Camp. Which... means that the next update on _He is my Master _will be on Friday, and that's in five days. But, I wanted to upload at least one chapter before I left, because well... I just did.

And, I know I'm supposed to be writing a Yuki x Kakeru pairing... but this one just seems so much funner to write! Besides, I've never tried a Hatori x Kyo pairing before, so I want to see how far I can go without stuffing up!

So, look out for chapter two, mmkay?

Signing out  
- Dyeh! (Please review n.n!)

* * *

**Chapter One: Who is it?**

Kyo wasn't happy. Kyo was never happy. Kyo being happy was like foreign currency in the Sohma household. Normally, however, Kyo's anger was _loud_ and _aggressive_ – not today. Today, the cat sat silently with his legs crossed; glaring at Shigure – who, on a side note, he was _never going to forgive_! Why?

"I spoke to Akito today." Shigure said, loosening his tie.

_That's_ why. Whenever Shigure spoke to Akito, and then called Kyo into his presence, it was the call of disaster. Utter and complete diaster. Normally Kyo came out unscathed – the dog, on the other hand, wouldn't. Kyo glared at a silent Shigure for a few seconds, before saying; "And...?"

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah. I spoke to Akito today."

Kyo twitched; "_... and_?" Why did Shigure have an incredibly short attention span? No wonder his manuscripts were never done on time! The dog couldn't even keep his mind on a simple conversation!

"And, apparently you pair made a bet." Shigure said, now sliding his tie off from around his neck. He glared at it, before tossing it in the corner of his study, where, of course, they were both seated. "About beating Yuki?"

"... What about it?" Kyo snapped.

"Apparently, your time's up." Shigure replied simply, grinning; "You lost!"

Kyo twitched again. It was no laughing matter! He was going to wring the dog's bloody neck in a moment! Well... Kyo did feel sour about the matter. Although... sour was an understatement... "..."

"Never fear though." Shigure said, patting Kyo on the shoulder – who of course turned around so that his hand fell on the floor. The dog sighed; using that same hand to scratch the back of his head. "'Cause Akito's not going to cage you."

"Huh?" Kyo blinked, turning around immediately. If he wasn't getting caged, then what... did Akito have a brain tumour or something?

"Akito's decided you're too much of a bother. Not exactly sure why, but that's what he said, so, instead, he's decided to give you away." Shigure explained, well, as best he could. He'd expected the extremely confused look on Kyo's face however; but decided that it was normal and dismissed it. "Kyo," he continued finally, seeing as Kyo hadn't snapped out of it; "it means he's selling you into slavery."

"WHAT?" Kyo screamed, standing up swiftly, almost knocking over Shigure's table – which, in itself, was a hard feet, considering it has a computer and piles of books on it – and grabbed Shigure's collar. "STOP MAKING UP STORIES YOU FUCKING MUTT!"

"I'm not making up stories." Shigure said, staring up at Kyo. His eyes betrayed no... jokes... oh... crap... had Kyo... really...?

"You're lying." Kyo said finally. Kyo's comment was completely ignored by Shigure, who continued to explain the situation, unhooking Kyo's hand from his collar.

"I'm not aware exactly _who_ you're getting given away too... okay... so I am... but;" Shigure paused, tilting his head, "but... we sure are going to miss you around here. Anyways, your new 'Master' should be here around this time tomorrow to get you." Shigure stood. Blinked, and turned into the perverted idiot that he was normally. He walked out of the room, and cried merrily; "Toooooooooooooooooorhu-kun, Yuuuuuuuuuki! Guess what! Kyo's been sold into prostitution!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kyo screamed from where he was standing, and tore down the hall after Shigure.

* * *

Kyo looked at his suitcase. Surprisingly, he hadn't had that much that he had to pack in the first place... which was... a relief? No – it was a shame! He didn't want to go anywhere! Except maybe Hawaii... the beaches were... no! The fact of the matter was that Kyo _did not want to work for some evil sadistic bastard who was trying to take over the world_!

Kyo made a mental note to cut down on the TV.

But... still... what right did Akito have? None! This... would be possibly better than being caged though. But, what would happen if he ended up with an evil, sadistic, lunatic that chained him to a bed and... Kyo shuddered, the exact moment Shigure opened the door. "Kyoooo! Ready to go?"

"Who is it?"

"That's not the right answer." Shigure sighed; "You're supposed to say; 'Oh yes, Shigure dear, I'm very much ready to go... but... I would rather die than leave your side!'"

"I am not!" Kyo turned around and glared at a smiling Shigure in the doorway. "Who is this person I'm supposed to be staying with?"

"It's a _se-cr-et!_" Shigure grinned; "You'll find out tomorrow."

"STUPID MUTT, I WANNA KNOW NOW!"

"Tohru-kun! What's for dinner?"

* * *

Dinner, which was ordinarily a quiet occasion... in this instant... wasn't. Kyo still wasn't letting up on Shigure. "Who is it?"

"Pass the salt, Tohru-kun? ... Thanks!"

"Who is it?"

"You know, the funniest thing happened in the store today..."

"Who is it?"

"And then, can you believe what this guy said?"

"Who is it?"

"And then I said..."

"STUPID MUTT, TELL ME WHO IT IS!"

Shigure finally turned his attention to Kyo, who was looking sourly towards him. Kyo asked the question again. "Who is it?"

"It's a secret, Kyo." Shigure said; "if I told you now, you'd run away without a second thought."

"NO DUH! I'd do that ANYWAY!"

"Then tell me, why are you still here, stupid cat?" Yuki asked from across the table. He had a headache from Kyo's constant asking skills. He watched as Kyo opened his mouth, closed his mouth, opened it again, closed it again, and then stood up and stormed for bed.

* * *

As Kyo lay on his bed, for possibly the last time, he stared up at the ceiling, watching his fan without much interest what so ever. Tomorrow... tomorrow was the day that he was cast aside by this household and went into somebody else's... somebody he probably didn't know. Tomorrow... was the day that he'd begin service for somebody else. Tomorrow – the world travelled back in time to the 1900's.

Kyo rolled over. Why him? What did he do to deserve this? Did Akito know that this would be worse, or was Kyo just that much trouble?

Wait. Why was that a bad thing? It wasn't!

Feeling slightly better, Kyo closed his eyes. He'd sort it all out tomorrow.

* * *

The next day past without too much incident, only a ringing in Shigure's ears of Kyo constantly asking him who the new Master was, but, it finally came to the time to find out...

"So, who is it?" Kyo asked again, for the fiftieth time, shoving his suitcase at the door. Apparently, his new 'Master' was coming to pick him up in approximately 'five minutes'. Kyo wouldn't lie – he was nervous. So, when Hatori opened the door, he was slightly relieved.

Wait.

"What're you doing here?" Kyo demanded; "Why do you get the responsibility of taking me to my doom?"

"Doom?" Hatori asked, arching his eyebrow; "You're sounding more like Shigure. Watch your mouth, Kyo. And, on a side note, there's not going to be any 'doom'."

Shigure butted in, gripping Kyo's shoulder; "Kyo, don't you get it? _He_ is your new Master."

It took a moment to sink in, before Kyo paled. There, standing in front of him, his new Master. "W-W-What?"

Oh lord Jesus. Kyo had been given to Hatori.


	2. Shock Horror

**Disclaimer: Hrm. Do you think that if I put Fruits Basket in a bowl of water, it'd grow mould on it? (I still don't own it xDD)**

First of all... I must apologise! I was planning to update on Friday, but when I got back from camp, I went into a slump of where I didn't want to do _anything_ at all, let alone write. Which sucked, because when I was on my own at camp (which although was hardly ever...) all I did was think of possible complications and things for this story. So... as a result, I am finally out of my slump - and I'm back to writing again! I'm so very happy! And, if you were wondering, camp was a whole heap of fun n.n!

And, now, I say _thank you!_'cause I'm amazed o.o! 25 reviews for the first chapter - that's a first for me! I hope I get as much good response for this chapter, and all the chapters after this one - it makes me really happy! Really, really, really happy! I hope I write up to your expectations. Putting them in a relationship perspective is going to prove challenging, so pray that I match up to your expectations! I'll try my hardest n.n!

And... saying that... updates might be slow, or, well, probably will be slow. But, I will update eventually - I'll never leave a story uncomplete! Or... okay... so I will, but not this one. I like it to much.

Anywho, I'll shut up now. Enjoy n.n! And please review!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Shock Horror**

Kyo stood transfixed in the doorway. His face had paled – or it had been pale, it was now purple because Kyo had forgotten how to breathe. His right index finger lifted shakily to point at Hatori; "H-H-Hatori is..."

"Hatori is your pimp, Kyo." Shigure said seriously, putting his hand on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo's head snapped around, and he looked wide eyed at Shigure – the corners of his mouth were beginning to twitch – and suddenly remembered that he needed to breathe. But, before he could say anything to combat Shigure, Hatori butted in.

"Shigure, kindly do not share any more disgusting thoughts of yours." He said.

Shigure shrugged; "Such a business wouldn't suit you anyway, Haa-san."

Hatori's tone turned dangerous; "Shigure..."

Shigure's arms waved in mock self defence; "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was simply stating the obvious. Unless you want to pimp out the patients on life support..." (A/n: Gure---! You're so mean!)

"Shigure, I'll kick you." Hatori replied simply, in a very calm tone that surprisingly shut Shigure up, for the simple fact that Hatori had _never_ said something as brain-dead as that in his entire life. But... it worked, didn't it?

In any case, although everybody around him was looking dumbfounded, Hatori was getting a tad irritated. He'd found that staying in Shigure's house for so long did that to him a lot. So, he cleared his throat. "Kyo."

Kyo turned around nervously.

"Get your bags, we're going."

"So soon?" Shigure asked, crossing his arms over his chest; "You're too eager, Hatori. Might I remind you that Kyo is still _underage_..."

Hatori's patience snapped. "That's it. We're leaving now, Kyo. Get your bags. The cars out the front."

Grinning, Shigure waved the entire time that Kyo was shuffled out the door – narrowly missing his bags on the first attempt to grab them. He got them the second time around though, not wanting to upset the irritated dragon.

Hatori didn't offer so much as a wave.

As Shigure turned around to get back to work on his manuscript, he grinned inwardly and thought; _I bet he doesn't last a month.

* * *

_

The car was eerily quiet. Kyo sat in the front passenger seat, staring out the windscreen, not daring to look sideways at a still fuming Hatori. Trust Shigure to work Hatori up into a rage! Luckily the Dragon had never taken his rage out on any of the other Sohma's. Nervously, Kyo mustered the courage, looked sideways at Hatori, who was strictly staring at the road.

"Now, a few things."

Kyo jumped. Hatori had started speaking so suddenly, and in a surprisingly calm tone. Getting his breath back, Kyo looked fully at Hatori, interested.

"Number one – I'm not running a day care service. In other words, that means that I _expect_ you to keep the house tidy, and to help me around here and there. Number two – Faking sick days from school will _not be tolerated_, and, skipping class will _not be tolerated._ Is that understood?"

Kyo felt a lump growing in his throat. Next thing, Hatori would be telling him that he requires good grades...

"And your current grades are _unsatisfactory_, to say the least, Kyo." Hatori continued. Kyo forced back a sigh. What a way to turn the kettle black. But, Hatori wasn't through yet; "They need to improve." And, this was said in such a way that made Kyo worry about the consequences if he _didn't_ get the grades that Hatori wanted. Luckily, Kyo was told what they were. "You need to aim for a B standard, Kyo."

Kyo's head almost slumped – that was impossible. Wait... was it just Kyo, or was Hatori attempting to take on a more Fatherly role than anything else? Was being Kyo's 'Master' making him feel guilty? Or was he... covering up for something? Or... maybe...

"Unfortunately," Hatori snapped Kyo out of his thoughts; "Akito's requiring monthly reports on your miserable condition – his words. So, you will have to have some kind of mishap at least once a month."

"A... mishap?" Kyo dared to ask, breaking his silent streak. Surprisingly, Hatori just nodded. But, then again, what was Kyo expecting? To get hit or something?

"Yes, so we will have to be creative, and stage mishaps once or twice a month." Hatori sighed; "I've been considering calling in Ayame to help..."

Kyo gulped.

"... but only as a last resort."

The remainder of the car ride to the Main House was uneventful, as Hatori lectured Kyo on what he was expected to do in his permanent stay with Hatori. There was one last thing, however. Hatori took one of his hands off the wheel, and placed it on Kyo's shoulder. "When Akito meets us at the gate, don't hit him – or me for that matter."

Kyo's face paled.

* * *

The car rolled into the Main House parking lot. The house was surprisingly silent; people having vacated the premises because of the looming shadow of black that followed one particular man. And, as Hatori stepped out of the car, the man didn't walk over to Hatori – he waited for Hatori to come to him.

And then, the acting began.

"Hurry up, Kyo." Hatori snapped shutting his own car door as the cat scrambled to get out of the car, shutting the door behind him. He was then met with a dark voice of; "Don't slam it!"

"S—Sorry!"

Kyo dashed over to Hatori's side – although he fell back soon after, creating a sullen appearance about him. He attempted to make himself small. Of course, he was just following Hatori's lead – and, unfortunately, Kyo wasn't the best actor.

"Hatori, I see he already displeases you?" Akito asked venomously, when Hatori stopped and stood in front of the head. Akito outstretched a hand, cupping his face; "perhaps I should have caged him instead?" When Hatori didn't reply, Akito continued in a sick voice; "Then again... when the monster gets his act together, I'm sure he'll be quite the little slave."

Akito's eyes turned to look at Kyo, who looked away almost immediately. "And you, monster, I'm so very glad to be rid of you. You're disgusting, although I'm sure that Hatori will tell you so time and time again. Although... how he can tolerate a disgusting creature like you in his household is beyond me."

Akito's attention turned back to Hatori.

"Hatori." It was obviously a farewell, and they bowed to each other, before Akito turned around and moved back inside, thoroughly pleased with himself. But, for some reason, he paused, turned around and said; "_Have a nice life, Kyo..._"

Something told Kyo that Akito was being sarcastic.


	3. This isn't home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I have a strange urge for meat pie with ice-cream though. I think I need my sanity checked.**

I have to apologise, yet again, for not updating sooner. Chapter Three was abnormally hard to write... and, to be enduced by writers block as well, gosh, writing is rather hard now-a-days... BUT! that doesn't mean I've lost my love for it n.n!

I love writing. It's so much fun, and I'm pretty sure I do okay at it.

But, enough gloating-type of actions... this chapter may not live up to your expectations. Some of it is a bit repetative, but I promise it'll get better, so just stick with me on this n.n! Also, I've decided, just for the heck of it, I'm going to aim for 200 reviews. So, yes, your help would be greatly appreciated.

I won't keep you any longer, I have an english novel to finish reading.

Enjoy! -Toddles off to finish reading a boring novel for English- (Please review n.n!)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: This isn't home

Kyo stood in the doorway, his eyes looking around the entrance to Hatori's house with interest – it was a pity that everything was either so white, or so boring that his eyes began to water. He used the back of his hand to wipe the bored-induced tears from his eyes, before more started to fall.

"Stop crying." Hatori commanded almost immediately as he walked into the house, and past Kyo. Kyo heard the small mutter of; "You big baby."

Kyo's first impulse was the scream; "I AM NOT!" but he held it under his tongue. He didn't know what he was and wasn't allowed to do or say anymore, and Hatori was terrifying when he was angry, even if he didn't yell, scream or jump around.

Kyo took another moment to look around the threshold. It was rather similar to the front of Shigure's, only a blinding white colour, and everything was organised so _neatly_ that his eyes started watering again. Well, it shouldn't be too hard to keep the house clean – just so long as he didn't make any mess to begin with.

So, taking off his shoes at the door – and wearing his socks – he walked into Hatori's unbearably clean (and white) house, leaving traces of tears behind him.

* * *

"I need to inform you on the sleeping arrangements."

"Huh?" Kyo blinked, turning around to face the dragon; considering he'd been looking blankly around Hatori's humble abode... not that there was much to see in the first place. It was so _boring_ that it was hard on the eyes.

"I'm afraid that I don't have a spare room. I was forbidden to make one; Akito wants you as downtrodden as humanly possible."

"..." Kyo watched the dragon edgily.

"What I do have is an air-conditioned bedroom and a mattress; we'll have to share the room. I doubt you have any objections." The dragon promptly closed the subject; leaving Kyo completely bewildered.

What _had_ Akito gotten him into?

* * *

The rest of the day had been spent... rather boring for Kyo, but it had seemed to interest Hatori; probably because he was the only one talking. Hatori had told Kyo every rule that he could think of – and there were quite a bit of them – and most of them involved arrangements to getting to and from places.

As Kyo had predicted, Hatori's life revolved around work.

So, the cat swallowed a sigh, staring across the table at Hatori who was explaining when garbage day was and what went in which bin. Kyo couldn't particularly _care_ whether or not there was a food scrap bin next to the sink, or the fact that plastic was not recyclable; but he'd decided to tread carefully around Hatori, so he wasn't about to voice any of these complaints.

The man was unpredictable. Not in a harmful sense, but he was so calm, so well hidden behind a mask, it was difficult to see what Hatori was thinking – if he was thinking anything at all.

After all, Kyo did belong to _him_ now. He was nothing more than a servant, a personal servant. The cat tsked. Well, this _had _to be better than being caged...

Hatori had been thinking too. His eyes had surveyed the cat on more than one occasion, and it would take an idiot not to see the fact that Kyo was treading carefully around him. It almost amused Hatori. So far, Kyo had not stepped out of line with his normal loud, abusive attitude. Kyo obviously knew his place.

Which worried him.

Hatori was fond of the cat. Not in an infatuated sense, but in a sense that he was the person who drew everybody in a room together, even if it was him arguing so fully with Shigure over the newest outfit that Shigure had brought Tohru from Ayame. He was never one to be subdued like he was now, he was always one who fought against his fate – in Hatori's eyes anyway – but now, he'd just... readily accepted it?

Maybe Kyo needed medication; _lots_ of medication.

* * *

That night Kyo had learnt some new things about the doctor that he was sure that _nobody _knew. One was that he couldn't cook for shit – he was like an older version of Yuki. Everything turned out burnt, and Kyo had had to remake it, even though he should have been making the food in the first place. It seemed that while the cat was in the shower, Hatori had whipped them up something 'quick'. Kyo could hardly believe that the shrivelled up burnt piece of _something_ on his plate was scrambled eggs, and it amazed him that Hatori had even _eaten_ it.

Another was that Hatori's shower was unbelievably hard to use. It was almost child proof, and it took a full twenty minutes for Kyo to actually work out that the handles had to be pushed in and _then _turned for the water to work. But, that isn't Hatori related.

Hatori wasn't as clean as everybody thought he was, then again, he was a doctor so it was almost a given that he _was_ clean. But, no, Hatori discarded his clothes wherever he took them off; mostly in the corner of the bathroom in a crumpled heap. Kyo noticed these things – he _was_ a cat, after all, and all cats were neat.

Another was that Hatori didn't make his bed, which was probably what surprised Kyo, the most. The sheet on his bed was sufficiently crinkled, and his pyjamas somewhere in the mangled mess of the doona that was shoved down the end of the bed, along with one or two of Hatori's three pillows. When Hatori had found Kyo staring blankly at it, he'd said; "What's the point in making it when I'm just going to sleep in it approximately 16 hours later?"

Now, Kyo was lying in his neat bed – that he'd made himself, of course – and staring at the ceiling. The air-conditioner making white noise behind him was making him sufficiently drowsy, but not tired enough to fall asleep, although he could hear Hatori's deep breathes on the bed above him.

For the first time all day, he felt lonely. It was lonely knowing he wouldn't wake up to Tohru's breakfast, or to be able to fight with Yuki in the morning, or even not being around Shigure's perverted advances on anything and everything in the house. Sure, he'd see them at school, and Shigure every now and then, but that wasn't the same. He vaguely wondered if their relationship would change.

Kyo rolled over on his side and tried to pretend that he was back at Shigure's. He had liked his stay there, he really had. It had been... home, surrounded by those people who made life exciting.

Hatori wasn't exciting and this wasn't home, but Kyo would have to get used to it.

Unfortunately, Kyo wasn't sure that he could.


	4. Sunday Routine

**Disclaimer: Grrrrr! I'm going to kill this log in thingy in a minute... -pause- Oh, right, disclaimer. Don't own it. Now, back to my evil plans... you will never lose my chapter again, Fanfiction! Mwahahahahaha!**

Hey-loooooooooooooo! I've been a good egg - I haven't made you wait very long for this chapter, have I now, my wonderful readers? Actually, I wrote this yesterday, but thanks to my abnormally short attention span and memory I completely forgot about it. Then, I spazzed out when I thought it was Thursday, and yeah... raced to upload it. And then I realised it was Wednesday, and I was confused for about two minutes, then I typed up everything in my Authors Note, then Fanfiction made me re-log in, and I lost it, and here we are now!

I just typed a paragraph about nothing. Baka.

Now, a paragraph regarding Hatori in this story; he may seem a little out of character to some of you. But, just a pre-warning, this is what I think Hatori would be like behind closed doors. (The fact that he's untidy is stated in the manga.), but with regards to the sleeping in this chapter, don't you think that somebody who is overworked would be a heavy sleeper and always tired and groggy when they wake up? I do. So yes, I'm trying to take what Takaya-sensei's given us about his life so far (up to chapter 108) and manipulated it.

Got issues? Then don't complain. Err... complain nicely then.

Now! I've decided to keep you even further, and answer some questions in my reviews (or, well, quotes really, that I think need answering) regarding the storyline. Even if you haven't reviewed (you bad egg!) or asked a question in your review, these are probably some things you should read to avoid asking the questions. Mmkay? You might still have to look up the review page to see what the heck I'm on about though. Don't worry, I'll post chapter numbers xD

_Camillian (Chapters one _and_ two)_ - Kyo's kind'a... out of it. Simply put, his brain works a little slowly than you or me. Maybe not in the anime or manga, but he's much funnier when his brain is working slowly. That, and I'm sure he wouldn't try and go against Akito. And, funny you should mention Kazuma uh... two chapters ago... 'cause he's gonna play a semi majorto major part in this storyline. Good old, Kazuma! He comes in soon, I promise. Pinky promise n.n! Also, the reason that he didn't do anything to stop it is also revealed soon n.n

_Demo-san (Chapter One)_ - Oh-my-gosh, you're right! He doesn't. I've mixed up my imaginary world with the furuba one. Eck. Sorry about that mistake. But, still, in my ideal world, Kyo watches _lots_ of TV.

_Adi88 (Chapter Three)_- I am the queen of convenience! In other words; yes, that arrangement is for (my)convenience, basically, it's hard to make the relationship actually _happen_, that being said, it won't happen very soon. Why? Because Hatori's got brains. That, and he doesn't mess around with minors like Kyo, not like Shigure or Ayame (even though I'm sure in the Furuba world they have brains too n.n;; ). So, I need to 'set the scene' so to speak to make anything happen between them. It's _hard_, I'm telling you now, but I will push on!

That being said, if you have any questions regarding _He is my Master_ don't hesitate to ask in your reviews n.n!

I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy! (and please review n.n)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Sunday Routine**

For Kyo, waking up in the morning was not pleasant, to say the least. Sure, he was used to alarm clocks – but god damn, the volume of Hatori's would probably wake up the entire neighbourhood, not just the dragon, who even then had to fumble with his arm to hit the top of the clock, and then basically roll over and go _back_ to sleep.

How Hatori could still be half asleep after that was beyond Kyo.

But, still, whether he was half asleep or not, Hatori forced himself out of bed by first positioning himself on his hands, looking groggily down at the pillow that he wished he could just sleep for hours more on. Unfortunately, sleep wasn't in Hatori's day planner.

The dragon then sat up on his knee's, using his right hand to rub the sleep from his right eye and his left to pick up the clock that had almost given Kyo a heart attack to check the time – 6.30, right on the blinking mark.

And so, the dragon got up, plainly ignoring – or failing to notice – Kyo, who was sitting up trying to get his breath back, he made his way to the door, shuddering as his foot connected with a hard, cold surface, that wasn't the mattress on the ground.

Wait, mattress?

Oh. Right. Kyo was there. Hatori turned to look at the cat. Yep. Kyo was still there, alright. Good thing he hadn't followed his normal routine and gotten changed then and there.

* * *

Hatori remained half asleep for the next half an hour or so, while Kyo was very, very much awake. He could already tell that that alarm clock would be the death of him. "Did you have a good sleep?" Hatori asked randomly over his toast, on which he was spreading... tuna? Perhaps Hatori wasn't as straight forward and boring like Kyo had thought at first.

"Yes." Kyo lied. He hadn't slept well at all. He kept dreaming about being back at Shigure's, and waking up in his own bed – only when he did wake up with an excited lurch in his stomach that his adventure with Hatori had been a dream, he'd sat up to find himself on the mattress in Hatori's room, and then had knocked himself over the head to wake up _again_.

"Today's Sunday." Hatori continued, satisfied with Kyo's answer even though the bags appearing under Kyo's eyes could tell him otherwise. He'd decided to ignore that fact. "I doubt you have anything planned?"

Kyo shook his head – what was Hatori, stupid? Of course he didn't have anything planned!

"Good." The Dragon concluded, "Which means you're free to accompany me around my normal Sunday routine. We leave, in say;" he paused, looking up to his kitchen clock; "an hour or so, so you might want to finish up there and get dressed."

Kyo was stupefied. What kind of person had a _routine_ on a _Sunday_? Well, at least Hatori was more interesting than Kyo had ever envisioned that he would be. Kyo nodded dumbly, and breakfast continued.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Kyo found himself walking through markets. Boring markets, but with Hatori, what had he expected? He also found himself carrying two bags of fresh fruits and vegetables to tide them over for the week. In fact, it was a market of nothing but fruits and vegetables – including leeks, which, thankfully, Hatori didn't buy any of.

"Hatori!" A random stall owner called, and Hatori, surprisingly, walked promptly over. The stall owner, a round man with balding hair grinned past the dragon to Kyo, who blinked in reply. "I didn't know you had a son."

"I don't." Hatori replied, picking up a tomato to inspect it, ignoring the look on the stall owner's face.

"Ah, so a friend?"

"I guess you could call him that." Hatori said, digging into his pockets for his wallet. "He's living with me for the time being."

"Ah."

Kyo could have sworn that the stall owner thought that Hatori was a child molester with the look that passed across his face. It faded almost as soon as it happened, however; Hatori was a valued customer.

The rest of the day had passed by without much incident, most of it involving shopping, but Hatori did play the hero on one occasion when he'd helped an old lady into a bus. Unfortunately, he'd had to help her home as well, and Kyo (of course) was forced to tag along. He couldn't care less about the old woman.

* * *

"Kyo's _what_?" Kazuma found himself screaming, getting up from his kneeling position until he was half sitting half standing. Akito skilfully ignored his sudden outburst. For a father, Kazuma was normally stoic, calm and kind. But, in all, he was just a stupid over-protective father.

"Living with Hatori." Akito repeated, moving the bird over his finger; "I've given Kyo to Hatori – he was far too much trouble to handle myself, and the doctor seems all too happy to take him in. But, I wonder how he will _use_ him..."

Kazuma forced himself back onto his knee's, his teeth grinded together and his hands clasped the fabric of his yukata so tightly that his knuckles were white. How _dare_ he! How _dare_ Akito give his son away!

"You seem angry." Akito pointed out dumbly, standing up from where he was lying and walking silently to Kazuma, before he cupped the man's face; "Why are you so angry? Are you angry at me?"

No reply.

"I asked you a QUESTION, you ungrateful WRETCH!" Akito screamed, now gripping the front of Kazuma's yukata; "I ASKED, are you angry at ME?"

Still no reply.

_**SMACK!**_

Kazuma flinched. His face stung rather badly, and he was pretty sure it was already bruising. Akito's hand was still raised from where he'd finished slapping the dojo master; "You should be _grateful_, you little shit!" Akito continued; "Thanks to _me_, your _precious _monster isn't being caged! You should be _grateful_! _Don't you look at me like that!_"

_**SMACK!**_

Akito came back the other way, sabotaging Kazuma's other cheek. Kazuma blankly wondered what he was supposed to be looking like. Akito had just given away his son – the most precious person to him in the world, what else would he look like but angry, sullen and upset?

"_GET OUT!" _Akito screamed, pushing Kazuma away – more himself, as Kazuma only rocked backwards a bit; "_GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_

Kazuma obliged.

In all honesty, Kazuma didn't know what he was going to do. That was the first time he'd heard about it; Akito seemed to have 'forgotten' to tell him before hand. He was worried about Kyo, he could already predict that the cat was trying to tread lightly around his fate. Kazuma cupped one of his cheeks, staring blankly in the direction he was going back to his house.

There was an unexplainable feeling accumulating in his stomach. Worry, misery, sadness, resentment and... hate?

Alarmed, Kazuma stopped. He couldn't tell who he hated. Did he hate Akito... or Hatori?


	5. Complications

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket, I'd also want a pony named Bruce n.n**

Praise me. Praise me! My second update in... TWO DAYS! That's like, straight after I updated YESTERDAY! Are you not PROUD of my achievement? I know I am!

That being said, the only thing I have to ramble on about today is the fact that I redid my profile last night and today in study. Yes, I am a very challenged person, that being that I don't have anything better to do with my time in study - after I've done everything else, thank you very much - than to write. So, hence why there are TWO updates this week.

PRAISE FOR ME!

Also, Kazuma's gonna be... well, OOC. I kind'a like him like that though o-O; Again, if you have issues, don't come crying to me n.n! Okay... cry to me quietly... and don't wet my carpet. Many thanks. And, for those of you who have read my other works, specifically _A Cat's Death Wish_... I am back with the clincially evil and insane, this time look obsessed, Yuki-chin! Yes, he his slightly OOC. But it adds to the humour.

Heaven forbid when I have to write him _in_ character. -Gasp-

(And, if there are any gramatical errors in this, please excuse me. I was half distracted by a teacher talking about worms while I was proof-reading.)

Question time n.n!

_Adi88_ _(Chapter Four)_ - Ahahahahaha, the ever evil Akito, believe it or not, actually has brains. He's planned this out... kind'a thoroughly, actually, and simply put - Kyo's an idiot. That'll be explained in this chapter, actually. I'll admit that I kind'a skipped over that bit in my minds eye, but I'm working up to it, I swear. I'll get there eventually, but, for now, just excuse that. xDD Kazuma's super pissed.

Okay. I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy! (and please review.)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Complications

School on Monday was when it occurred to Kyo that Akito had cheated him. Graduation was still a whole _month_ away, after all, so he should have had that extra _month_ to kick the shit out of Yuki and guarantee his freedom – life wasn't fair!

So, as Kyo walked down the corridor to homeroom, he was seething quite obviously to – and at – the people around him. _Stupid_ Akito! _Stupid _Shigure! _Stupid _Hatori! Oh, they were going to pay, there were going to pay _so_ ... bad? Okay, so Kyo didn't have very good grammar, and he didn't have very good geographical navigation by the looks of things either, because he walked straight into someone.

"Sorry." He muttered absentmindedly. Yes, my friends – Kyo doesn't turn around and swear at everybody he bumps into in the corridor, if he did that, he wouldn't have very many friends now, would he?

Unfortunately, this unknown person knew exactly who he was, and swung around and stated; "Watch we're you're going, stupid cat!"

Wait. _Yuki_? Kyo had just bumped into _Yuki_ and apologised? Kyo automatically turned ugly.

"What are _you_ doing here, you _damn rat_?"

Yuki sighed in an exasperated fashion; "Just like you, stupid cat, I am a student here – student council president, actually – have you forgotten that in the space of a weekend with _Hatori_?"

Kyo hated how that sounded suggestive. Kyo hated how Yuki had just said that entire sentence calmly and with no emotion. Kyo hated the fact that he'd been cheated out of his promise with Akito. Kyo hated Akito. But, most of all; Kyo hated Yuki.

And Kyo was pissed off.

Not a good mix.

"DAMN RAT!" Kyo threw a 'right hook' in the direction of Yuki's head, which, surprisingly, hit him square on. Simply put, Yuki wasn't concentrating. While the rat was clutching his soon-to-be-purple face, Kyo stared at his fist – oh the power he felt! He'd hit Yuki! A part of his _body_ had actually collided _forcefully_ with a part of Yuki's!

Oh joy-!

Unfortunately, Yuki's foot collided with Kyo's chest, sending him flying two to three metres backwards in the next second, but punching the rat was a start. Kyo wheezed, the wind having been knocked out of him almost completely, and, he swore that he couldn't breathe.

After about thirty seconds, Kyo stood up, finding that Yuki was waiting patiently – ready for Kyo's frontal assault. "Stupid showing off, you damn rat!" Kyo shouted, getting into his own stance.

"I don't attack _injured children_." Yuki replied calmly, watching as Kyo began to shudder with suppressed rage. Kyo's temper would be the death of him, it really would.

Too bad Kyo already knew that Hatori's alarm clock would be the death of him, and not his anger management issues.

"And what are you?" He shot after forcing himself to calm down, "that purple bruise'll match your face real nice!"

Yuki's hand automatically caught the side of his cheek. It _would_ turn purple. Kyo had tarnished is face! How _dare _he! Yuki wouldn't stand for this. His hand folded back, ready to hit the cat into submission... when it was caught by... Haru?

"I agree with Kyo." The cow said stoically; "Purple is your colour." Of course, Haru meant no insult by this stupid comment, but honestly, how do we all expect Yuki to take it? So, Yuki yanked his wrist out of Haru's grip and stormed away to the bathroom.

* * *

"K-Kyo-kun."

"_What_?" Kyo asked finally. Tohru had been repeating the same word for the last two minutes, seemingly trying to get out some kind of question of, well, something that she seemed nervous to ask.

"Um... that is to say... uh..."

Kyo arched his eyebrow in her direction, and she jumped and sank further into the floor. "Um... have you... been working hard?"

"Working hard?" Kyo blinked, his voice slightly questioning in a non-friendly manner, which made Tohru stutter more.

"S-Shigure-san said that Ha-Hatori-san was working y-you to the bone. H-he said I should be v-very proud of you, because h-he said that you can hold many positions!"

Kyo twitched. Obviously, Tohru had _no _idea what that meant, or what the hell she was saying. But, unfortunately, Kyo knew perfectly well what she was – or rather, Shigure had been – talking about.

"S-So, K-Kyo-kun, I just want you to know;" she took a deep breath; "I'm very proud of you!"

Kyo was going to kill Shigure the next time he saw him.

The rest of the school day was normal, and it was almost like nothing had changed between the trio – meaning Yuki, Kyo and Tohru – although Kyo didn't see Yuki for the rest of the day, which was probably a good thing. So, he sat with Haru, Momiji, Hana, Uo and, of course, Tohru for lunch. Kyo was glad – things hadn't changed that dramatically.

* * *

"Hatori, we need to talk."

Hatori's shoulders shifted a tad upwards, indicating the fact that – well, if someone looked really hard – he'd been scared out of his skin by the sudden voice at the door. A voice dripping with, was that a noticeable amount of hatred? Hrm. Intriguing. Then again, who hated him?

When Hatori turned around to face the man at the door, it became all to clear, and Hatori found himself choking on the air around him.

In other words, for Hatori, this was _not_ good.

"How can I help you today?" Hatori asked, staring at the man very easily recognised as Kazuma Sohma, who was rested quite happily in the doorframe, looking rather out of character.

"I think you know my reasons for being here." Kazuma replied, deciding that he was far more comfortable with Hatori's door frame sticking into his back than being on a – probably – more comfortable chair.

Hatori sighed, but didn't reply.

"I want Kyo returned to me in perfect condition."

The dragon blinked. What did he think Kyo was? A car or something? Or perhaps, a used car? Wait. Ick. Unless Shigure or Ayame had used him, Kyo wasn't in the least bit tainted or used. Hatori mentally scolded himself for using such a metaphor.

"Akito's orders are final, you know that." He said reasonably.

"I don't give a flying crap about Akito's orders, Hatori!" Kazuma spat; "He is my son and I _will_ get him back from you, mark my words, Hatori Sohma, even if I have to beat you black and blue to do it!"

Hatori pretended he hadn't heard the threat; "All chicks leave the nest one day."

Kazuma seethed. Yes, Kyo would grow up and leave from under his wing eventually, but not now. He was too young. He was too young to have been given away – especially without his consent.

But, although Kazuma could think of half a dozen things to retort to Hatori with, they all got stuck up his throat on the way out, and all he could do was glare in blind rage. Finally, having waited a while for something to actually happen – more for himself to actually speak – and when it didn't happen, he turned around, and slammed Hatori's door on his way out.

Hatori sighed, fiddling around his desk for his packet of cigarettes. He extracted one, lit it, and took a deep drag.

So that was where Kyo got his personality from.

Hatori blew the smoke out. He had a feeling that he'd just seen a side of Kazuma that he didn't show very many people, he vaguely wondered if Kyo had seen that violent side of his 'father' before.

Ah. Kyo. That was what that had been about. The stupid cat. If Hatori had known he'd be this much trouble, he wouldn't have agreed to help the cat out in the first place.

Hatori's life just kept getting complicated, didn't it?


	6. The Beginning of Mishap 1

**Disclaimer: Italian, Italian, Italiansssssss... - no, don't own it - Italian, Italian, Italiansssssssssss**

Hey-ooooooooo! Man am I tired, I tell you! I just travelled a WHOLE HOUR to get home, can you believe it? It was worth it though, 'cause I went to an Italian Festival with a bunch of my friends. It's up at little town called Ingham. If anybody of you were there, you would have seen me walking around with a tall dude in black and a medium girl - also in black. I was the short girl in red.

Wait, who am I kidding? Not like any of you would have been there anywho xDD. Oh well. I can dream, can't I?

Anywho, this is chapter six - and I'm pre-warning you, the 'intruder' in the first part probably won't be seen again. I just had so much fun writing it that I made it descriptive and made it take a while.

It was fun n.n!

_Kyo and Kazuma 4ever_ _- _Uh... yeah... this is going to be Hatori x Kyo, I thought the summary kind of made it pretty obvious, in a hinting way, but I guess it didn't, so, for all of you who are wondering what the pairing is - it's Hatori x Kyo, mmkay? I think my profile also says it. Oh! I spiffed my profile. Go check it out.

Anywho, enjoy! (And please review n.n! -- I'm nearly at 100 o.o! Review people, review!)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: The Beginning of Mishap #1

The brick broke through the window with an all mighty **_CRASH!_**, shattering glass in all directions, leaving only a small pints of glass left in the window, large enough for _something_ to step through, onto – or rather, into – the sink. Eyes turned absentmindedly to the brick on the ground. Bricks were the intruder's friends. He liked bricks.

So, the silhouette leapt off of the sink and onto the ground, staring around the kitchen with a mild interest. Wait. Hold the phone – a coffee machine! The intruder grinned; he'd always wanted one of these! Adjusting his large sack-like bag on his back, he picked up the coffee machine and stuffed in there. Now, what else could he pinch?

Onto the lounge room!

The figure shifted quietly. Hrm. Maybe there was jewellery around or something? Ooooo, draws were always good. He turned to the desk in the corner that was piled up with... were those medical reports? Blinking, he flipped through them. After all, his chosen victim worked a nine to five job; no point in hurrying, considering it was only nine-thirty.

In the end, the intruder concluded that Mrs and Mr. Sohma were ailing from a various amounts of different diseases, and dying slow – and obviously painful – deaths. He felt sorry for them for a split second but, maybe liberating them of their stuff would make them feel better.

Ooooo! A wide screen television! The intruder practically skipped over to it, looking it over. Now, how would he get that out of the window? He already had a truck waiting at the entrance of the place, so he could very easily sneak it all out. But, how on earth would he move with a gigantic television? He'd come back to that later – time to trash the place for good measure.

Personally, it was his favourite part.

After pulling books off of the shelves and scattering them all over the floor, ripping pages out, and cracking photo frames – one of which held a photo of a rather pretty girl, he moved onto sliding things off of the table. Wait. This was a nice table.

He turned to look at the door, measuring it with years of thieving experience. The table wouldn't fit through the door without dismantling it first. No point in even trying, it would hardly be worth as much. So, he shrugged, sauntered into the kitchen again, found the knives – some of which were antique, so he stuffed them into his backpack – and walked back to the table.

If he couldn't nick it, he'd add to the antiquity.

So, in large letters, he carved the words; "I waz 'ere." with a smiley face at the end. He added fangs onto the face for good measure... then toppled the table to further his generous spirit. Only then did he hear the sickening crash of something that had been hidden underneath papers. Getting to his kneels, he retrieved a broken laptop.

Ah shit.

It was the new kind too, so it would have fetched a pretty penny. Sighing, the thief knelt back onto his knees, looking over the smashed up computer – the table had managed to fall on it, and almost break it in half.

Well, he couldn't have everything, now, could he? Shrugging, he tossed the laptop aside and headed out of the door to the bathroom. God, how much shampoo did this guy _need_, exactly? Wide eyed, the thief looked at the fifteen different kinds of shampoos, and the 16 different kinds of conditioner. God damn.

He didn't want anything in the bathroom.

The bedroom held its share of surprises. Not only did it have a highly expensive, built into the wall air-conditioner, but it had a stereo; an expensive, easily pinch-able, stereo. Oh, this was too good. So now he had to figure out how to liberate this person of his stereo _and_ wide screen television.

Wait... he's got it! He's from St Vincent... de... something... and he'd happily liberated his things into the hands of others. That was half true, after all – a man has to make a living.

Now supremely proud of himself, he turned back to the room. Hrm. He didn't notice that mattress there before... so it wasn't just the one person in the room? How strange... Maybe it was a son or something? Because, honestly, if it was a lover or a wife or something, he could have at least gotten a bigger bed instead of a mattress on the floor.

The intruder picked up the alarm clock and stuffed it in his bag. It had to at least fetch something. Now, back to liberating – and trashing – the house.

* * *

Kyo arrived home five minutes before Hatori was expected after him. He'd had detention all afternoon from that fight that he'd picked with Yuki in the hall, and of course, there were a gazillion different kinds of fan girls watching to see that he didn't slip out in the middle. 

Not that he hadn't wanted to try, but honestly, he wouldn't risk bumping into a bunch of girls. No way, no how.

He'd instantly regretted not getting out of there when he was faced with the house. It was completely _trashed_! Spaces were pretty obvious where things of value had been pinched, specifically where Hatori's expensive wide screened TV had been.

"Kyo, why are you standing in the doorway?"

Kyo's hackles hitched, and he turned to look at Hatori who was looking rather fatigued in the doorway. The doctor brushed his hair away from his face, and walked up to beside Kyo – who was sweating – and looked over the mess.

He turned away, rubbed his eyes, and turned back to look again.

"Kyo." He said calmly; "Why are my books all over the floor? Why is the table over turned? Why are my papers scattered over the ground, and _all_ out of order? And _where the hell is my wide screen television_!"

Kyo was expecting something extremely violent from the dragon – his house, had, after all, just been trashed by someone or _something_. Instead, Hatori was completely reason-headed and turned to look at the cat, of whom stiffened in reply. "Did you lock the door this morning, _Kyo_?"

There was stress in that sentence. Kyo was extremely glad that he had. He nodded; "Y-Yes, I did, I checked twice to make sure."

"I see. So he can't have come through the door then."

Hatori was muttering to himself now, his face becoming very evidently red with – suppressed – rage. He moved into the kitchen, his eyes automatically slid to the very broken window. So _that_ was the point of entry.

He bent down to look at the brick that he was sure had crashed it, and that was stuck into the tiles on his floor. "Bastard."

Hatori surveyed the kitchen one last time... wait. There was something a-miss. Blinking, he rubbed his eyes, and looked again.

_Where in the hell was his coffee machine!_

Hatori was getting seriously pissed off now – far more than he had been. His Coffee Machine and Alarm Clock were the only things that got him going for the day. Wait. His Alarm Clock. It had better still be there!

Hatori stormed out of the kitchen – pushing away Kyo who had been coming into the kitchen for a look – and stormed into his bedroom. He then began to look through draws, cupboards and things, throwing things into random places.

But, no alarm clock.

"Oh. They're going to pay."

"Want me to call the Police?" Kyo asked randomly, poking his head around the door.

Hatori pretended he hadn't heard. "They're going to pay with their _lives_."

Kyo sweat dropped. How more complicated could things get?


	7. Policemen and Hotels

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I would like to claim ownership of everything to do with Cyclones and Cupcakes. Cyclones + Cupcakes + (will remained unamed) in a kneeling position fricken hilarious.**

Whoooooooooooooooooot! 100 reviews! Like, oh my god, 100 reviews! 100, that's a THREE DIGIT NUMBER! 100, whooooooo! Half way to 200, which is also a three digit number that has a TWO instead of a ONE at the start, but, like, 100 reviews! That's spelt, o-n-e h-u-n-d-r-e-d r-e-v-i-e-w-s! I'll shut up now.

Anywho, yeah, you _can't_ tell I'm happy, can you? No, it's _clearly_ not obvious... Yep, anywho, rambling time for me, for those of you who actually read this. I hope you do, because I have a lot to say.

When I can actually think of something to say.

Let's see... hrm...something interesting... Oh! Right! Imagining people who can chop people up with a giant razor blade getting blown away by a cyclone, while kneeling, and eating cupcakes is hilarious, it really is. But, I'm pretty sure that's about it. Other than I'm up to episode three of Trinity Blood. Which is about Vampires. Which is cool.

_PurpleAjah (Chapter 5) - _... Your stupidity deserves to be commented on. I didn't say they were in _this_ update, you weener, I said they were in the chapter I'd just _finished writing_. You're a weener, Ajah, a plain and simple weener. (Of course, no real offence intended. I can understand you're going to whine at me all tomorrow - the date being the 17th of May, whoo! Full Metal Alchemist and Kyo Kara Maoh! - about this fact when you haven't read your comment. Weener - that's in advance.)

_Dimonyo-anghel (Chapter 6) _- Hrm, actually, I'm not sure that we'll see Mr. Robber again. I haven't even named him. Or given him a personality, other than the fact that he's very distructive. In fact, when I introduce my own characters, they pretty much stuff up the entire story. -Sigh- So, yes, the most you'll hear is; "We've caught _him_, and no, Hatori-san, we can't transport him to Texas." from the Police. Sorry if that dissapointed you.

I won't keep you any longer, enjoy! (And please review n.n! ... That includes you, weener girl; Ajah, get your mouse _away_ from the back button. Right. Now. Thankyou.)

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Policemen and Hotels**

"By the sounds of your crime," the police officer said; "er, or, rather, by the looks of the crime, it's trademark of _him_."

"And who is _him_ exactly?" Hatori asked, drinking tea that he was imagining was coffee from his own coffee machine. He was sitting at a make-shift table out on his front driveway with the constable, waiting patiently as other policemen scoured the inside of the house for more evidence. Hatori's face was bright red, having yelled and screamed his heart out at the everyone and everything, before he'd conned him into having tea – a place that Hatori was always respectful by impulse. Not surprisingly, the constable had sat on the opposite end of the table, away from Hatori's hands that could quite easily strangle him.

"Uh... we don't know exactly." The constable said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand; "But you're his 21st victim... this month."

Hatori could feel himself twitching. Twenty-one break-ins, and they still couldn't find him. What they had been able to find rather disturbed the dragon. Apparently, the intruder didn't choose his victims at random; he watched them for often weeks before, which meant that he didn't have a single target at one time.

Which made him very hard to locate.

No wonder the authorities were failing miserably. Hatori sighed, picking up his tea and drinking deeply. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ the tea. It was quite the contrary. Hatori had always loved the tastes of different kinds of tea; it was just that coffee made his brain work. Without coffee Hatori was a living train wreck.

"I hope you know that _he_ took my life force." Hatori said, taking another sip, trying to stay contained.

"Your life force?" The constable asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, my life force. So I want the severest punishment imaginable for this horrible crime."

The constable laughed sheepishly; "You're over reacting. The severest punishment would be death, and that's not legal here."

"... Where is it legal?"

"Texas."

"And the thief can't be transported there _why_?"

The constable sweat dropped.

* * *

Hatori sighed, scratching the back of his head with his hand. This was his least favourite place in the world – because it wasn't _his_ place. Yes, Hatori and Kyo had been sent to stay in a motel until the mess in Hatori's place was cleaned up. Shigure offered to have them stay over, but Hatori was quick to blankly refuse the offer – much to Kyo's remorse. Kyo wanted to go to Shigure's. 

So they had gone to a hotel instead, and that had not pleased Kyo in the least.

But he didn't have a say in it.

Sighing, Kyo dropped his quickly packed bag onto the bed closest to the door, looking around the hotel room with little interest. It was small, had two beds almost directly beside each other, and a kitchen in the front corner. A bathroom came off the side of the kitchen into another room – thank god.

"I'm going to bed." Hatori said the moment he put his bag down; "I don't care what you do, but do _not_ wake me up before morning." He paused, scratching the back of his head; "that being said, wake me up before seven."

And, with that, Hatori – still fully clothed – crawled into his bed – with the lights still on – and went to sleep.

Kyo didn't even have a time to initially react or retort.

* * *

The next morning Kyo was left with an almost impossible task; to wake up Hatori. Now that the alarm clock had been nicked, Kyo had been told under no uncertain terms to "wake Hatori before seven." 

So, Kyo planned to do just that. Nicely.

As to not feel Hatori's wrath, which he had given to the police officers that Kyo had called to look at the situation. That was the first time Kyo had ever seen Hatori yell, and it was scarier than any other scary on scary _on_ scary movie that Kyo had ever laid eyes on. It was even scarier than a naked old lady – and that _is_ scary.

So, Kyo sat up, rubbed his eyes and glanced at his _own_ bedside alarm that had just gone off – which, of course, Hatori slept through. So, he got himself 'together' slightly happy by the fact that there was no ear-drum bursting alarm clock to shock him into gear that morning.

But, he wasn't counting the stars – not too much longer, and Hatori would have another one.

Kyo moved over to beside Hatori's bed. "Hatori. Calling Hatori in from the outer universe."

No reply.

"Hatori, quick, Kana's being raped outside by monkeys!"

No response.

"... Fine then. Don't wake up. See if I care."

Reverse psychology had failed him, and Kyo turned away and glared. There was still time, maybe he'd respond... Kyo heard a rustling of sheet covers, and he turned around to see... that Hatori had just rolled over so that his back faced Kyo. The cat growled, moving back to the bed, he shook the doctor. "Hatori, Hatori wake up."

When he still didn't wake up, Kyo shook his shoulder harder. "Wake up, Hatori." It was then that Kyo felt a tight grip on his arm... and was flipped over the dragon and onto the bed.

Now, wasn't this a compromising situation?

Kyo was brick red. As if on impulse, Hatori hard grabbed Kyo's arm, and then decided it was something huggable. Kyo, under no uncertain terms, was _ever_ huggable, and, if that wasn't worse, when Kyo had been flipped _over _Hatori onto the other side of the bed – how Hatori slept through that was completely beyond Kyo, but he didn't have time to ponder it in the current situation. Still, the dragon didn't wake up – he hugged Kyo around the waist instead and shifted so that his head was on Kyo's shoulder.

Oh, this was just great. If he woke Hatori up now it was be very hard to explain. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hatori; you kind of grabbed me and then tried to straddle me..." already not good. Or, he could try; "I'm sorry, Hatori, you were kind of clinging to me in your sleep. What do you do _dream_ of?"

Kyo had a new appreciation for the alarm clock.

What on earth was he supposed to do? Hatori was – subconsciously – snuggling with him, and Kyo figured that he'd need half a dozen different kinds of scented soaps to wash himself with afterwards, not only that; the stupid buttons on Hatori's shirt were digging into his body. Why did Hatori have to wear a stupid shirt, anyway?

Kyo slapped a hand over his mouth.

He had _not_ just contemplated Hatori without a shirt on. It-It was just that Hatori's shirt hurt him, was all. Yeah. It had nothing to do with teenage hormone driven desires.

Nothing to do with it.

No, really, it had nothing to do with teenage desires – the buttons really were digging into Kyo's skin and making it really uncomfortable for him, well, more uncomfortable than it already was, being straddled by a twenty-seven year old and all.

But this stupid man really did sleep like a baby.

And Kyo hated babies.

"Hatori." Kyo said, prodding the dragon in the head. "_Rise_ and _shine_." Yes, Kyo was losing his patience. He was embarrassed, and the buttons were making him uncomfortable, not to mention all the _other_ things wrong with the situation. He prodded Hatori in the head again.

The dragon's eyes scrunched up, as if trying to resist waking up. It didn't work, and his eyes slowly opened... connecting with...

K-K-Kyo!

Oh shit! Petrified, Hatori shot out of bed quickly and checked he was fully clothed. What had he done! Hatori cupped his hands, breathed into them and sniffed his breath. It smelled bad – like all morning breath – but it didn't smell like alcohol, which meant that he hadn't been drinking.

He hoped.

He also hoped he hadn't done anything stupid with Kyo. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_. Yes, there were all different kinds of things going to through Hatori's mind at that instance.

But, the main one was that he'd been snuggling with a minor.


	8. Mistake! It was a mistake!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Ham. Ham is good. I wish to own ham.**

Heh; you probably all hate me. You've all been waiting so long to see what happens next n.n;;, and here I am, not updating - not even writing for that matter. But, that's what happens when a certain _someone_ laughs at my new hair -.-;. I like my new hair. It has a cool fringe.

But yesh, last night (that night being Thursday) I got taught by the headmaster of my Swords school n.n! You're all probably thinking; "So what?", but, dudes, this guy is like the headmaster of the WORLD o.o;! It's like, he's... well, the best there is. And he's really nice n.n

I like nice people. They make me happy.

And I'm a generally happy person.

Anywho, that's it really. If I kept you any longer, you'd probably kick my ass for not being able to read this sooner. But, it'd be rude if I didn't answer questions n.n;

_Adi88_ _(Chapter Seven)_ - Yep. That's what it does. I... think oO;;

_Kamakaze Tama (Chapter Seven)_ - Uh... er... it... isn't... okay. I admit it. My mind is scarier than a naked old lady -.-; I have issues. Bad issues. I see suss-ness out of everything. But, hey, if I didn't you wouldn't get such comprimising situations, now, would you? xDD;;

Oh, and for those of you who have been reading this in class - I commend you! You are all so lucky! Fanfiction is banned at my school -.- (Note: -Plays on Fanfiction anyway-). And, if any of your teachers read any comprimising situations... I wanna know about it! xDD

I just had to say that. Now, enjoy n.n! (And please review!)

**Note: Editted. Now with lines! -Holds up whatever product she's advertising with a piece sign- n.n!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Mistake! It was a mistake!**

Hatori took a deep breath, ignoring the strange look on Kyo's face. He hadn't done anything to Kyo. He wasn't Shigure _or_ Ayame, he was level headed, had a good job, had a massive workload and didn't even have _time_ to think about things like that. Besides, he was fully dressed, and if he'd done anything to Kyo he'd be...

Hatori hit himself on the side of his head with his right hand, causing poor Kyo who was rigid with fear – or, well, just far too disturbed to get his brain to work at all – to jump on the mattress where he was.

Kyo _was_ terrified. Hatori looked so completely _wild_ in his state of panic that it wasn't even _funny_. No, Hatori was completely beside himself with worry, knowing Hatori, he'd probably thought that he'd gotten so beside himself over the break in, got drunk and then done something stupid with Kyo. _Pfft. Yeah right._

Too bad that was _exactly_ what Hatori thought.

Still, the ever-sturdy doctor took a deep breath. "Kyo," he asked in all seriousness; "Why were you... uh... in the..." Hatori's face flushed a violent shade of red; "s-same bed as I was?"

Kyo, whose brain started working shot back; "You were the one who grabbed me!"

"..." Hatori turned around _veeeeeeeeery _slowly so that his back was facing Kyo, gripped the ridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb – and took a giant breath. He'd grabbed Kyo. Hatori had, obviously, used his arm to force Kyo onto the bed. He took another deep breath... and walked out of the door to the hotel, closing it quietly behind him.

Hatori needed some _serious_ help.

* * *

Kyo was bewildered. Hatori had just plain up and left – how strange, how confusing – how ultimately... well, Kyo didn't know what the strange feeling in his stomach was. Was it guilt? Or was it nerves? Where had Hatori gone?

Kyo glanced at his own clock as if to pass the time while his mind wondered. 8.35... SCHOOL! Kyo's eyes shot open. He was LATE! Normally, Kyo wouldn't have given a shit, but he wasn't going to risk _anything_ with Hatori being the way he was.

Besides, school was pretty far away from the hotel. Sure, it'd take another half an hour to get there; but, Hatori wouldn't there.

Kyo wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, considering he felt the need to patch things up with the dragon pretty fast before it escalated into something... big. Something really big.

* * *

Hatori was sitting like a disgruntled teenager in the middle of Shigure's floor, brick red, trying to ignore Shigure, who was rolling around in front of him – the kotatsu had been moved – in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Shigure stopped momentarily, lying on his stomach, he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye and said; "S-So he sto-stole your alarm cl-clock and your co-coffee machine, a-and then what?"

Hatori's face, which was a mixture of embarrassment and rage, managed to go another shade of red as he was getting closer to _why_ he sought Shigure's aid. Why had he sought Shigure's aid? He had no idea.

But he had to try somebody.

"And then, we had to relocate... to a..." Hatori gulped, and said in an almost whisper; "hotel room..."

"Aaaaahahahaha! You had to reloca- Ahahahaha, r-relocate to a hotel ro- wait, what?" Shigure was instantly at attention, the humour of the subject passed as sick thoughts filtered into his already porn-full mind. "Hatori." He said, sitting up, grinning; "you didn't did you?"

"I..." The said dragon started, his hands turning into fists; "don't know."

Shigure blinked. "You don't know? How can you _not_ remember your first time?"

Without thinking, Hatori rebutted; "It's wasn't – er, wouldn't have been, my first time!"

Shigure blinked; "Well, I'm certainly learning a lot of things today. But, moving off that topic..."

Hatori could have sworn he heard the words _'for now'_ pop in somewhere there, but he ignored it. "I just... don't... remember." Hatori furrowed his brows; "I... woke up this morning and K-Kyo was, K-Kyo was..."

"Kyo was...?"

"K-Kyo was..." okay; that obviously wasn't working. Hatori couldn't get it out. So, he scrunched up his face and basically shouted; "I was straddling him!"

Shigure didn't know whether to laugh, cry, act sympathetic, throw a party, or do all the said things at the same time. So, not surprisingly, the look on his face was blank. "You... were straddling... Kyo-chan?"

Shigure knew Hatori couldn't have done it on purpose. If he had, he would have been at home with the idea whether he remembered it or not. However, Hatori was a well-structured man who had certain boundaries in his life, and, straddling a seventeen year old boy was _way_ out of his boundaries. Perhaps, if Hatori's boundaries were structured like Shigure's, he wouldn't feel so down about it – the poor guy.

Poor Hatori was hysterical about it. Completely out of his own character, but, Shigure couldn't blame him.

He just wished he'd had a go with Kyo first... inwardly Shigure grinned. He wanted his way with just about everybody. It was experimentation.

But, let's not go into that.

"I... must be some kind of child molester." Hatori decided, speaking out loud so suddenly it made Shigure jump. "I'm a disgusting old man with issues."

Shigure sighed; "Yes, Hatori, and you spontaneously combust on command. There are two things wrong with that theory, one; Kyo's not a child. Two; when was 27 old? Thank you very much."

When Shigure looked at the expression on Hatori's face, he decided it was time to change the subject, so, with a sly look on his face, he said; "So, Ha'ri, how _did_ you and Kana manage it?"

Hatori automatically had a _new_ reason to blush far more violent shades of red.

* * *

Kyo sighed, hitching his bag up his shoulder further; he looked silently around where he was – breathing rather heavily, mind you. His teeth clenched, Kyo felt a sudden girly urge to ask for directions.

But, Kyo was a man, and men _never_ ask for directions.

Hands becoming fists, Kyo clenched them at his side and declared; "WHO THE HELL GETS LOST IN A FUCKING TRAIN STATION!"

Too bad Kyo was in a transit centre, not a train station.

This was going to be one heck of a _loooooooong_ day.


	9. Home again, Home again

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I own... some... pie? Pie sounds good. I'll own that.**

Oh, you guys must really love me, updating so quickly. Sure... I'm writing half asleep... but I wrote, didn't I? That being said, almost everybody is either slightly or semi OOC, but you'll have to suffer. I'll get them back into character, but in this chapter, it just adds to the humour. And humour is good. It's what I write, isn't it?

Let me answer that for you; yes it is.

-Gasp- Do you think that Hatori's getting feelings for Kyo? Maybe, maybe... Depends on how I feel at the time that I'm writing the chapter. This is just funny stuff. And, Yuki's an idiot again, as per usual. I'll have to write him _in_ character eventually, I guess... but meh...

At least I didn't put him a yellow flower covered dress. Then again...

Now, to ramble. Hrm. I went to a museum today. Technically I didn't get _into_ the museum, but I went there. It was shut. So I went home and ate KFC. I also had the weirdest dream, where I went to sleep about 30 times during it. And then to wake up I had to wake up about 30 times before I woke up fully, and that was damn annoying, because I really had to go to the toilet! Gr. Stupid dream.

Anywho, question answering time:

_Hideki (Chapter Eight)_ - ... Fies isn't a word, Hideki. Nice wishful thinking though n.n

_Adi88 (Chapter eight) -_ You and me both -.-! It's horrible, isn't it? It just makes so worn out. And it's not ... ahem... natural to bleed from... that particular womanly place. I don't think it is anyway. Stupid thing. Eve shouldn't have given Adam the apple ;-;

_IloveMoony04 (Chapter Eight)_ - Train Stations are MURDER! But Transit Centres are also confusing. I can get lost in both, at any place, at any time. Even if it was the size of my own house -.-; But, train stations are worse, I guess. I just got them mixed up and was to lazy to change it. I have to fix being lazy, that I do. - Kenshin Moment xDD

Okay, Enjoy n.n! (And please review.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Home again, Home again.**

Kyo dropped his back pack at the door of the house, looking up and down it as if he was hesitant to go inside. He wasn't, but he wanted to get a feel for the place before he stormed the house down like he normally did. Or... like he _used_ to do.

Yes, Kyo was back at Shigure's, and it is important to note that he is, in fact, alone.

_Flash Back_

When Hatori had found Kyo at the transit centre, he had not been impressed. Not only had he got lost because Kyo had told him he was at a train station, but he'd also managed to get lost inside the transit centre _right next_ to the information booth.

Hatori hadn't had a good day.

First there'd been the, way he'd, ahem, woken up in the morning, and then the highly embarrassing trip to Shigure's, and then the trip to the transit centre, in which he'd been booked for speeding because he was completely out of it, and then he'd gotten lost. Yep. Hatori's day had been _quite dandy_ hadn't it?

Not.

And then, there was the drive back to the hotel, which was uncomfortable for both parties.

Kyo had desperately wanted to ask where Hatori had stormed out of the room and gone too, but the dragon had been seething the entire way home, and had made Kyo sit in the back – almost as if he was afraid to be anywhere within touching distance of the cat. Well, Kyo guessed he couldn't blame him, Hatori had... subconsciously... snuggled with him and all.

Hatori was trying to stay as far away from Kyo as possible. He didn't trust himself to say the least – considering his deprived body could still feel how _warm_ Kyo had been. Gah! He couldn't risk even brushing skin with the cat at the moment, for some reason his face went brick red and his brain shut down – and he imagined Shigure and Ayame. There was something clinically wrong with all those things mixed together. But, in any case, Hatori had decided to distance himself from Kyo until he cooled down; which meant only one thing.

"Kyo," Hatori said, still looking ahead; "we're going back to the hotel, and you're going to pack a night worth of clothes. I'm sending you to Shigure's tonight."

Kyo could hardly believe his ears. Hatori was sending him to Shigure's! Sure, it was only for one night, but he'd get his own room back, and Tohru's cooking! Just thinking about it made him almost drool. Kyo obediently nodded regardless.

No master for a whole night!

Wait... what?

_End Flashback_

So, here Kyo was, standing at the door of Shigure's house, the house that loved and wished he could stay at. But couldn't. But he could for one night! Horrah! So, he slammed the door open to announce his presence, inviting himself in, and dumped his bag on the landing, rolling his shoulders to get rid of the strain that his bag had caused – and it was a heavy bag. Kyo had brought almost everything he could ever need.

"I do hope you don't slam Hatori's doors, Kyo-chan."

Kyo looked sideways to see the abnormally happy face of Shigure peeping out from the kitchen and simply glared. He'd slam _any_ door that he wanted _except_ for Hatori's because Hatori would probably turn around and whack him or do something extreme like that, because Hatori liked his doors.

And... Kyo's thoughts had become irrational and stupid.

"Shigure, what are you doing?" Kyo asked. It seemed that while Kyo had been so into his thoughts about Hatori and Hatori's doors that Kyo hadn't noticed Shigure come to 'check' him for, well, something, but he currently moving down the collar of his shirt to get a better look of his neck.

Kyo, who's temper had receded since he'd started staying with Hatori – but would most likely return the moment he saw Yuki – stayed surprisingly calm.

"Oh, nothing, just checking for... er... marks. Specifically marks made by er... people of the..." Shigure didn't even have to answer the question before Kyo had picked up his bag from the landing and whacked Shigure around the head with it.

"NOTHING HAPPENED YOU STUPID MUTT!" Kyo screamed, shoulders rising and falling as his temper flared out of control again. Nothing happened. Obviously some how Shigure had found out about it. No doubt Hatori had come looking for advice or something like that, why? That was beyond Kyo.

But, the fact remained; nothing happened!

"What's all the shouting?" Yuki asked lazily, walking from the kitchen where he'd been attempting to help Tohru with dinner, when he saw Kyo – with a bag full of stuff – he blinked, closed his eyes for a little longer, and blinked again.

Kyo, on the other hand, registered the other with a more verbal approach, and with Shigure quite forgotten he pointed and said; "YOU!" very loudly. In a rare state of stupidity, Yuki looked around to see who was beside him or behind him.

"Kyo-kun!" It was time for Tohru to join them. So, she pranced in – clutching a spoon, before stopping with a very confused look on her face. What was she supposed to say? Welcome home, or welcome to the Sohma house? Oh boy she was confused. So, she looked at Yuki, then looked at Kyo and said; "Welcome to Sohma home place!"

Kyo could swear he could hear anime fan girls screaming about how out of character they all were.

* * *

Oh, Shigure was loving having Kyo back in the house, mainly because he could take the piss out of Kyo and get the best reaction. "I do hope you cook Hatori's meals." Shigure said after Tohru placed his own meal in front of him. "And I do hope you tuck in his napkin for him, and pour him some wine... ah... I wish I could have a little slave boy..."

"I'll kill you." Kyo said darkly, having sat on the opposite end of the table from Shigure so that he couldn't reach him. Yuki and Tohru sat looking at each other with a large sweat drop.

Shigure changed the topic; "How much money is Hatori losing tonight, Kyo-kun? You not being at work and all..."

"EH!" Tohru shouted; "Kyo-kun, you're skipping work? Those poor people must miss you so much, Kyo-kun! I can take you there if you want, it's okay, really! I don't mind walking you there, and I can come and get you after you're finished! Or... maybe we should take a taxi... Shigure-san said there was a lot of lower body work involved with your job; you'll no doubt be tired when you finish... Wah! I'm so insensitive!"

Kyo snapped his chopsticks in half without thinking.

Needless to say, whether Kyo was eating with broken chopsticks or not... it was good to be home.


	10. The Effects of an Innocent Mind

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. I also wish I owned a lot of things. Like, for instance, the coke that is in the fridge that the parental units aren't letting me touch -.-;**

Slightly shorter chapter than usual. Although it will seem a _lot_ shorter, 'cause it's not in paragraphs. But, I promise, for all of you who want Shigure to taint Tohru's mind some more, this is the chapter for you!

I really have to include more of that. It is extremely funny.

That being said, it'll be a while until I update again - I need to think of a storyline besides Kyo becoming Hatori's slave and them slowly getting together -.-; That's boring. And hard. I hate Hatori, he's being unreasonable. Anywho, when I do, I'll be sure to work towards it and post again n.n!

Okay. Now, a quarrel to pick with you all. Some of you are being all goodly like and reviewing... however... there are thirty-eight of you who (that I know of) who read _He is my Master_, and I would luff to hear what you think n.n! Puh-lease review, each and every one of you, I won't bite you, I promise!

_xXxEmileighxXx (Chapter Nine)_ - Hrm. I guess I should re-cap for you and everybody. If you read back to Chapter one...

""I'm not aware exactly _who_ you're getting given away too... okay... so I am... but;" Shigure paused, tilting his head, "but... we sure are going to miss you around here. Anyways, your new 'Master' should be here around this time tomorrow to get you." Shigure stood. Blinked, and turned into the perverted idiot that he was normally. He walked out of the room, and cried merrily; "Toooooooooooooooooorhu-kun, Yuuuuuuuuuki! Guess what! Kyo's been sold into **prostitution**!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kyo screamed from where he was standing, and tore down the hall after Shigure."

There ya go. The inside joke that I keep poking into is that. And it's a rather funny image n.n;;

Anywho, enjoy this chapter n.n! (And please, each and every one of you who reads this, please review. Remember my 200 review mark! - I'm almost there n.n!)

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The effects of an Innocent Mind**

Hatori couldn't concentrate. He wanted to concentrate, he was trying to concentrate, but he _couldn't_, for the life of him, stop reading the first sentence over and over again.

In other words, Hatori couldn't concentrate.

Sighing, Hatori slammed the file that he'd been reading – or trying to – on the desk with such force that in the quiet room the sound of the paper against wood was almost deafening. Once the paper was clear from his hand, Hatori cupped his head in his hands, wiping them from his forehead to his chin.

What had he done?

He breathed out again, now completely ignoring his paperwork, most of which should have been done two days before.

Hatori was not with it. He'd done something terrible, and when that something terrible went out of his boundaries – he completely lost it, and with good reason.

Hatori was almost certain that he'd happened to have raped Kyo – or something horrible like that.

Wiping his hands over his face again, he sighed for what must have been the fiftieth time. He closed his eyes, rubbed them and picked up the same paperwork again.

Vaguely he hoped that Kyo was having a good time at Shigure's. Hatori would have to pick him up later this afternoon.

* * *

"Kyo, stop hitting your head on the table, it is most impolite." Shigure said, picking his mug up from the table so that Kyo's possessive head banging wouldn't spill any of his coffee. He sighed, watching as it dinted a little more every time Kyo's head collided with the wood.

Shigure scratched the back of his head. He only had himself to blame.

It seemed that Tohru was _most interested_ to learn about his new job, and as Kyo had explained it to him – before starting this most disruptive head banging motion. It all started at dessert...

_FLASHBACK_

Tohru brought out the apple pie, placing it steaming on the table. "I thought this was a special occasion," she said hurriedly as she saw the three hungry gazes that trailed to the pie. "S-so I made apple pie. Enjoy!"

Of course, considering Kyo was sitting at the table with them, of course Shigure couldn't let up a chance to... may one say, tease, Kyo? Well, as far as the cat was concerned, he was going to ignore it. Or, try to.

"So, Kyo-chan," Shigure said, smiling happily; "You _didn't_ go into work today?"

"DAMN RIGHT!" Kyo replied, glaring at the dog, who simply grinned sheepishly back.

Shigure continued; "so then, there was nobody to service? Such a shame. I bet you're good at it too."

A large annoyance mark formed on Kyo's head.

"EH?" Tohru screeched; "Kyo-kun, you have no one to service? You can service me! I'll even pay! Look!" She extracted her wallet from her pocket, and the table sweat dropped. Tohru's innocent mind – oh, Shigure loved tainting it in all different kind of ways, but, perhaps, this was just a bit to much...

Or not.

"Oh, Tohru-kun, I'm sure you'll enjoy Kyo-kun's service." Shigure cooed; "after all, he can do the most wonderful things with his hands."

"Oooooo!" Tohru grinned, images of things like Ikebana, Origami and Cooking appearing in her head; "That sounds wonderful!"

Black clouds formed around the heads of Kyo and a forgotten Yuki.

"Oh yes. And the way his body moves too, it's exotic."

"YOU MEAN KYO-KUN CAN DANCE? I NEVER KNEW!"

_END FLASHBACK_

"Alright, Kyo-chan, I'm sorry." Shigure sighed; "Just stop banging your head on my table. You're scarring it."

* * *

Hatori opened the door to Shigure's house and let himself in. He rarely ever announced his presence – that was just stupid, because he knew that the stupid dog would attempt to hit on him the moment he walked into the door.

However, when he came into the lounge room, he was met with a strange sight; Shigure putting a bandaid – rather badly – on Kyo's head, and a dinted table. "Uh..."

"Oh! Ha'ri!" Shigure said happily, shutting the first aid box; "come to pick up Kyo-chan? Your in luck! He's unscathed! Just don't do something to stupid with him when you get him home!"

Hatori ignored Shigure; instead, he bent down, pulled the bandaid off of Kyo's head – much to Kyo's displeasure – and placed it back on properly.

"Ready to go Kyo?" He asked quietly, again ignoring Shigure's happy go lucky movement in the background as he tried to get the dint out of his table.

Kyo, surprisingly hardly reluctantly, nodded.

* * *

Once back to the hotel – Hatori's house was still under investigation – Kyo inspected the dragon with slitted eyes. What _was_ Hato- wait.

With his thoughts interrupted, Kyo blinked as he noticed the fact that Hatori had erected a small foldable wall between their beds.

Okay. Hatori was taking it _way_ to far.

"This," Hatori explained, pointing towards Kyo's bed; "Is your side. This," he pointed to his bed; "Is mine."

Kyo blinked, tilting his head. Okay. This was stupid and childish. Kyo put his hands on his hips, tilting his head and inspected the wall. It was a rather pretty door, with old Japanese designs – probably found somewhere in the Sohma main house – but, honestly, what was Hatori thinking?

Hatori was actually thinking something pretty reasonable. He couldn't bare something like what happened the last time they slept in the room together to happen again. He couldn't _bare_ to even _think_ about, let alone _risk_ it happening again.

So he'd come up with an easy solution – to separate their beds. He knew that when he got his house back, he wouldn't be able to do that, but it would work long enough until he got his head straight, which, unfortunately, would take a while.

"But how will I wake you up?" Kyo questioned. He wasn't going to argue with Hatori's 'don't come over my side of the room' rule, which he was obviously enforcing, even if he hadn't said it verbally yet. But, honestly, Hatori had to get up _sometime_ in the morning and, without Kyo...

Kyo's thoughts were interrupted again as Hatori lifted an alarm clock in front of his face.

Kyo sweat dropped.


	11. Love Sickness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. If I did; would I be writing Fanfiction? ... stop being smart xD**

I had to re-load this chapter, because I had to chop off a bit at the end.

THEREFORE, it is slightly shorter.

But about 150-200 words.

IN ANY CASE, I sure hope that none of you miss it. ... I'm sure you won't. Those 150-200 words were crap anyway.

Anywho, enjoy.

Also, Read and Review.

**Note: This is the editted version of Chapter 11, to fit in with the new storyline x3****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Love Sickness**

Kyo and Hatori returned to the same normal, boring, repetitive routine that they had every other morning since Kyo had arrived in Hatori's Sohma's household. First and foremost, Kyo's eardrums would be shattered by the alarm clock, while Hatori barely regained consciousness and basically fell out of bed in an attempt to get up, and then sauntered out to the bathroom to wash his face.

In the meanwhile, Kyo, wide eyed, would sit straight up like a bolt of lightening, breathing deeply with the shock of the ringing in his ears, and it would be _his_ job to slam his fist down on the clock so that it would _shut the hell up_!

By that time, Hatori had washed his face and had sauntered back into the room to get his clothes before going for a shower, while Kyo got up and made _both_ of their beds, then went out and made breakfast – and ate his own – while Hatori was in the shower. It is important to note that Hatori took a _long time_ in the shower. Then, when Hatori finally finished, Kyo would shove Hatori's breakfast – and coffee – in front of him, and would storm off in a Kyo-ish manner to have his own shower, which took five minutes, as opposed to Hatori's 20 – 40 minutes.

Yep, the same old boring routine, but it was a routine that Kyo had gotten used to. However, Hatori had seemed rather far away from Kyo. Hatori _always_ made sure he went to bed before Kyo, and always made sure that he got out of bed before him, but Kyo was sure that that was going to change, considering Hatori had fallen on Kyo more than once in his attempts.

Still, Kyo wondered as he folded some random sheets of the clothes line, Hatori had seemed far more withdrawn than he previously had been, since that incident... which, Kyo would rather not talk, or well, think about. Really. Being straddled by Hatori wasn't something that... and Kyo was thinking about it again. He knocked himself gentle against the side of the head, and put the sheet in the basket.

Kyo was getting used to all the 'girly' jobs around the house, like cooking, washing – perhaps the word should be rephrased to; 'Tohru-jobs', because Kyo was doing everything that the onigiri was doing at Shigure's, only his tasks were a tad easier, considering it was only for two people. However, he'd been thinking about Hatori a lot since the incident, something was worrying the older man, although what was clearly obvious.

Meh. Stuff it. Kyo was only worried about Hatori because he was the most prominent figure in his life – if he liked it or not. It was natural to be worried when something changed.

... Right?

The next two days passed without incident. However, on a day, that happened to be Wednesday, Kyo awoke feeling rather under the weather – and it wasn't raining. In fact, when the alarm clock blared at him in the morning... Kyo simply opened his eyes and sat up slowly, registering the world around him as opposed to sitting up like a bolt of lightning, as Hatori almost fell out of bed again and headed for the bathroom.

Kyo then got up slowly, ignoring his pounding headache, and made their beds – badly – before heading outside to make some kind of breakfast, which he burnt, and then washed up the utensils – which, somehow, he managed to burn as well.

Kyo was _not_ with it.

So, when Hatori emerged from the shower, and looked at the burnt egg – yes, it was still recognisable – on his plate, he blinked. Kyo _never_ burnt food. So, observing as Kyo almost tripped over the kitchen bin, Hatori decided that something had to be done. Hatori grabbed Kyo's arm before he could trip into the _same_ bin a second time – he was on his way back for a drink of water – Hatori stuck his hand on Kyo's forehead.

"Kyo, you're burning up." Hatori stated calmly.

Kyo, on the other hand, was anything but calm. The sudden movement of the doctor had jerked some unwanted butterflies from his intestines back into his stomach, and his face had gone another shade of red, other than the pinkish tinge that he'd had before. He vaguely ignored Hatori's voice that said; "and getting hotter.", and willed the feelings to go away.

He'd been thinking about the dragon an _awful_ lot over the last two days – in fact, he never left his mind – which was probably why he left himself vulnerable to sudden illnesses; like this one. And, every time he thought of the stupid doctor, a few butterflies escaped his lower intestine and forced their way into his stomach.

And then there were the dreams...

Kyo twitched. He would _not_ remember the dreams – that, by the way, were related to the straddling incident – at that particular moment. No, scratch that, he would not think of them _ever_.

Hatori, however, had had no such dreams, and guided the poor delusional Kyo back to the bedroom. He stopped at the door. Should he let Kyo use his bed? It'd be far easier to give him medicine, but, then again, it'd also leave him open to catch the infection as well. Completely ignoring the fact that he was a doctor and that he was subjected to contagious illnesses every day, he weighed up the options – until Kyo coughed. He side glanced to the sick teen, who still hadn't tried to yank his arm out of Hatori's grasp, and who was looking subjectively at the floor as if it held the medication to revive him.

Hatori sighed as Kyo found his way onto Hatori's bed, Hatori having to take the slightly fatherly role of tucking the cat in _properly_, before seeking a cold pack for his temperature, some kind of medication for fevers from the fridge, his doctor's bag, and to call in sick to his work.

After Hatori left, Kyo slowly opened a singular eye. Hatori's bed was so _comfortable_, in fact, just lying in it made Kyo feel a tad better, and, if Kyo could actually _breathe_ through his nose, he would bet that it smelt like the dragon too. So, in an attempt to get a whiff of the scent that he was sure was slightly comforting, Kyo buried his face in Hatori's pillow.

He must have fallen asleep, because he awoke to find himself lying on his back, and with a damp cloth on his forehead. There was also the small case of his _unbuttoned_ pyjama shirt, and the annoyingly cold device being moved over where his heart was, and, when he attempted to sit up to see what the invading object _was_, he was met with the stern words;

"Don't move."

So, blinking, Kyo obeyed and dropped back onto the mattress, staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the person that could only be Hatori – and his invading object. That became hard when Hatori began to stick things in his ears – and down his throat – but Kyo tried his best.

"You," Hatori said finally, coming to a conclusion; "are sick."

_No. Freaking. Duh._

Kyo turned to face Hatori with an expression that said those exact words. Hatori sighed; "So you're staying in bed for a week."

Kyo wasn't feeling well enough to retaliate.


	12. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. If I did, I wouldn't have to waste three seconds of my life writing this D:... I'M THE OPPOSITE OF A LIFESAVER... hm... those taste good :D**

This is more of a... necessary chapter then anything else. I realised that it had been like, a month since Kyo moved in, and I did say he was graduating in a month. _That being said_, Hatori and Kyo must be FREEZING. I'm going by Australian seasons instead of Japanese seasons. -headdesk- Did anybody else notice that Hatori and Kyo were using their aircon during winter?

Oh I'm so dumb.

They're probably icicles.

Anywho; read, enjoy and please review :D

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Graduation**

Kyo groaned at the invading objects that Hatori was poking him with. For one, there was his stethoscope, for another there was the paddle-pop stick, and third and foremost there was his prying _hands_.

Honestly, Kyo should have known better then to think of hands feeling down his shirt to check his temperature as kinky, but Kyo couldn't help those kind of thoughts, especially about the doctor who was doing it.

This was Kyo's third day in bed, and he was already showing a great improvement. Hatori had been able to go back to work that day, after he had felt Kyo to seem that his temperature had fallen to a dull warmth. He'd told the cat to go to sleep and had then simply left for work, like he normally would have.

Kyo, however, had been lying in bed with his eyes open, feeling lost without the space beside the bed not being occupied by a practised doctor. For the first time in his life, Kyo found that he was missing somebody.

And it felt weird.

When the fourth day came, Kyo couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to get out of bed, he wanted to walk around and most of all _he wanted Hatori to be there_; Hatori's pillow just didn't suffice for a decent substitute.

Sighing, Kyo pulled back the covers – he was still in Hatori's bed, Hatori had insisted on taking the mattress; Kyo was sick after all. Kyo paused for a moment... did he really want to leave the comfort – and smell – of Hatori? Then again...

Kyo looked down at the mattress, his mattress, which Hatori had been sleeping on... and flopped down onto it, rolling around on it happily like a little school girl. Oh, he loved Hatori's smell.

* * *

Another week passed, and Kyo found himself sitting in front of the school podium, with a graduating hat perched upon his head. The day had snuck up on him so fast that he hadn't even noticed until Hatori had mentioned it over dinner the night before.

Suddenly, what would have been a big deal to Kyo wasn't; he found himself calmly walking up to the Principal to receive his high school certificate; and he found that the clenching feeling in his stomach that he got whenever he thought about finishing high school was gone.

Stray eyes moved to the back of the guests, where Hatori stood leaning against the wall, for once in his life looking thoroughly bored. That man... that man was the reason that Kyo's fears had subdued; he was the reason that Kyo was able to walk up here without fearing the day after, and he was the reason that the day after would never come.

He was the reason that he wasn't going to the cage.

As he descended the stairs back to his seat, Kyo felt the familiar butterflies flutter into his stomach; but this time he didn't mind as much... until Uotani leant across Tohru and asked; "Why're you blushing, Carrot Top?"

And Kyo hastily whispered back; "I AM NOT BLUSHING, YANKEE!"

"Pfffffft." She continued, a grin still in place; "You're as red as a tomato!"

"I AM NOT!" Kyo glared, and finished with a 'humph' and crossed his arms over his chest. He made a mental note not to think about Hatori in public.

* * *

"Congratulations, Kyo." Hatori said, tapping Kyo on the shoulder as he exited the door with the rest of his graduating class to meet overly-proud family; Hatori, who was standing in his doctor's coat and looking... well, like Hatori. Which meant that he held no emotion on his face what so ever.

"Thanks?" Kyo replied; not quite used to being... was the right word, complimented? Well, he wasn't sure, and he sure as hell wasn't sure how to respond to them. Therefore, he stood there like an idiot until Tohru came shuffling towards them happily. "Kyo-kun! ... Oh! Hatori-san! Did you come to watch Kyo-kun graduate?" She smiled overly happily; "Kyo-kun, I can't believe we graduated!"

"Yeah, it's a miracle that you did." Kyo said in a mocking manner, and Tohru almost burst into tears until he stressed; "I'm _joking_, Tohru, _joking_."

"Ah!" She said after an awkward silence befell them all; "Kazuma-san's looking for you, Kyo-kun."

"Shishou?" Kyo blinked, before wondering almost blindly away from Hatori and Tohru.

Hatori watched Kyo's fleeting back. He felt nervous all of a sudden; during the time that Kyo had been staying with him, it was a well known fact throughout the Sohma Main House that Kazuma was infuriated with Hatori – and Akito, but that was never voiced – and therefore, felt strong hatred towards both men.

Hatori sure hoped that Kazuma wouldn't say anything potentially bad... and influential to Kyo.

* * *

"Shishou!" Kyo grinned, running up behind the silver haired man who was looking around aimlessly; "Shishou!" he repeated until Kazuma turned around.

With a big grin on his face, he enveloped his foster child. "Kyo! I'm so proud of you!"

"I didn't see you at the ceremony." Kyo's voice sounded muffled through the fabric of Kazuma's clothes.

Kazuma laughed in return; "Ah, well, I was mixed with all the adults in the chairs... so I would probably be rather hard to find."

He released Kyo, hands still on his shoulders and added with almost malicious intent; "I hear you're living with Hatori now."

Kyo blinked; "Uhm... yeah..."

"He hasn't done anything to you, has he?" Kazuma asked hurriedly, bending down so that he was eye-level with Kyo; "You know you can always tell me, right?"

"He hasn't done anything." Kyo nodded in affirmation. "It's almost like you think he's the kind of person that would do something like that."

"Oh," Kazuma continued; "Believe me, I'm sure he is."

Kyo gulped.


	13. Insomnia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. If I did, I'd probably be happier then I already am. And doing stupid things. I like stupid things.**

I'm back with chapter 13 :D! Praise me, oh lordy. After this chapter, that annoying review thingy is probably going to be fine - so I'm aiming for 500 reviews x3. Horrah!

Hm... not much to report, other than I only have two weeks of holidays left. Oh! I got made Super Moderator on the site - check it out x3.

Other than that... nothing to report.

What a wasted drabble space.

Enjoy and please review x3

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Insomnia**

Kyo sighed, rolling over for the umpteenth time, the air con still blowing white noise; but it wasn't making him tired at all. No, Kyo couldn't fall asleep – what Kazuma had said was getting to him. Hatori was the kind of person to do something like that? (Ie.) Molest him? Was it even molesting?

Kyo groaned; he didn't know what it was; but what was the most disturbing was that he wanted Hatori to do it to him.

He wanted Hatori to touch him.

Kyo groaned for a second time; he knew it was sick and disgusting to want Hatori, an older _man_ to want to touch him in that manner, but the fact of the matter was that he did. He'd thought that his feelings for Hatori were more like a small crush; but now, after hearing Kazuma utter the words; "I'm sure he is", he couldn't deny that with the slight feeling of fear he felt, there was also a jolt of excitement that the comment brought to Kyo.

Kyo's eyes flicked up to Hatori's bed, where he a stray hand was hanging harmlessly over the edge. Hatori would have to have experienced hands, being a doctor. And no doubt they would feel... nice. Kyo paused in his thoughts.

When had he exactly started liking men in that way? He hadn't before he'd met Hatori; he'd liked Tohru. Everybody had known that he'd like Tohru, but now... but now when he thought of her, he felt nothing but a subtle fondness for her as a friend.

His butterflies belonged to the sleeping man in the bed above him.

If Kyo had known that Hatori wasn't asleep either, he wouldn't have made so much noise rustling in his blankets, or groaning for that matter. However, Hatori was awake; and he was lying staring at the ceiling.

Why couldn't he sleep? He didn't know why; he hadn't had any case of insomnia in the past, and he generally slept like a log when given a bed. Lately, however, he had been ever-more distracted by the sleeping form – and what a dream Kyo must have been having – on the mattress below him.

Just why had he decided to help Kyo in the first place?

­_FLASHBACK_

"You wanted to see me?" Hatori asked in the normal blank fashion that he generally did, kneeling in front of the family head, of whom was walking back and forth along the top of the room.

"Yes." Akito determined, before turning to face Hatori. "How would you feel about having a slave?"

Hatori didn't like the maliciousness with which Akito spoke. A slave? Didn't he know that slaves were illegal? Then again, the last time Akito had done anything legal Hatori had tried to make sure that he wasn't ill. "A slave?" Hatori asked; "I don't see why I would need..."

"It's the cat." He continued over him; "he's beginning to grate my nerves. I have deliberated much about this. Nobody would miss the cat; nobody cared about the monster in the first place. Therefore, I am giving him to you."

Hatori blinked. Huh?

_END FLASHBACK_

Yeah, nothing made sense about Akito's random decision to give Kyo to him; and at the time he'd only accepted Kyo to save the poor boy from the horrors that were to await him in the cage. Lately, however, Hatori had started to feel as if there was another reason he had taken on the responsibility of Kyo's caretaker.

He didn't know why; but Hatori could tell that his body desired to be more then Kyo's 'caretaker'.

For starters, there was the goose-bumps that he got whenever Kyo brushed against him; the butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw the cat smile, and the way that he'd become inwardly frantic when he'd gotten sick.

... Not to mention the fact that when Kyo came out to the kitchen after having an evening shower, he looked unbelievably edible.

Hatori shook his head: being around Shigure and Ayame had tarnished his brain. For one, Hatori was a sensible, mature adult. Secondly; it would be molestation. And finally; Hatori liked women... not men.

... Right?

* * *

Kyo awoke later then Hatori the next day; which was no surprise to him, considering he didn't sleep until 4am. In any case, he lifted himself out of bed, and headed out to where he found Hatori... asleep on the couch? 

Blinking, Kyo wondered why Hatori hadn't gone to sleep on his own bed, until he saw the fact that the TV was on: the dragon had probably fallen asleep sitting up, then fallen into a lying position, half awoken to make himself comfortable, then fallen back asleep again.

Kyo let a small smile escape as he observed Hatori; he hadn't actually been bothered to look at Hatori sleeping before... after all, it was always dark when Hatori slept. But... he looked almost childish. That stern look that he always carried was gone, and he looked extremely peaceful.

"... Kyo..."

Kyo jumped slightly. ... Hatori was dreaming about him? Did that mean that Hatori liked him the same? Hope filled Kyo like water in a sink...

"... Kyo... put the vase down..."

...And then emptied like somebody had pulled the plug. Now feeling aptly miserable, Kyo moved away from Hatori to the kitchen in search of his milk.

Why did he continue to hope that something was going to happen?


	14. Uncomfortable Silences

**Disclaimer: Pudding Pies do not own Furuba, therefore I do not either.  
**

Hello my friends on the good ship lollypop! (... random.) Anywho; sorry it's been a while since I updated, I've been distracted lately. But, at the moment, I'm grounded from going outside, so I figured I'd get off my ass and finish chapter fourteen. (Not to mention that Writers Block is a bitch.) Yep. Anywho, I have no started my final year of school (yay!), and therefore, updates will be more and more infrequent (as if they weren't infrequent enough as it is ...), but I will try my hardest to finish this story, 'cause I believe that it would be extra-rude to like, stop it again.

Yeah, that'd just be mean. And I'm not mean. In fact, I rule.

Eeeeeeeer... yeah... question time :D (Note: From now on, I'm only answering questions posted in reviews for the chapter before. So, like, if you have a question, please post it in your review for this chapter etc in the future. Thanks n.n)

**Evildictionaryninja** - Hm; I dunno... they could, I guess :D! Hatori's going to need interrogated after all x3.

... And the rest of the reviews were for the crummy other storyline to this, so I'm not gonna bother with questions in those ones. (I just like the review count. Makes me feel special x3.)

So, please read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Uncomfortable Silences**

Kyo glared at Yuki.

Yuki glared at Kyo.

... And Hatori drank tea. What had he been thinking? Saying he'd keep Yuki here until Shigure finished the renovations that he had to make on his house – whatever the heck they were. Tohru, it seemed, had gone to stay with Hana, while Yuki, not wanting to stay at Ayame's, was shuffled in Hatori's direction. Needless to say, Ayame had not been happy.

In any case, Hatori was now stuck with two brawling teens in his pristine house... somehow; he felt that afterwards _he'd_ need the renovations.

Kyo, on the other hand, was most displeased when Hatori had announced that Yuki was coming to spend a few days with them. In fact, it had taken every inch of his will power not to scream at Hatori then and there; but Kyo had been very good at practising his place with the Dragon.

He belonged to Hatori.

Oddly enough, this didn't bother him as much as it used to; he'd gotten used to Hatori's set-in-stone routine. He'd first thought that it would bother him; but it hadn't. Being usual for a change made Kyo feel stable and secure.

But this... this was... unacceptable! Hatori had willingly welcomed Yuki – the rat – into their house!? Well, Kyo wasn't going to stand for it!

"Kyo, sit down," came Hatori's tired voice. It seemed that Kyo had stood up without thinking. Obediently, Kyo sat.

Correction; Kyo wasn't going to sit for this! He would make Yuki suffer. Suuuuuuuffer. Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffer. Amused to no end the fact that the voice in his brain sounded evil; along with the mental images of Yuki being chopped, slashed, shot and all around wounded and tortured, Kyo began to chuckle darkly to himself.

Yuki and Hatori looked perplexed for a moment, before both turned to each other and rolled their eyes. Yuki already knew the drill; no fighting in Hatori's house, as much as he wanted to bang the cats head against anything and everything.

* * *

"So this is Hatori's house, huh?" Yuki said absentmindedly. He and Kyo had been left alone while Hatori went out to do some shopping for dinner. Usually Kyo would have gone with him to carry the bags, but Hatori was experimenting with Kyo's self control. 

Thus, he had left both the boys alone; but not without realising that the consequences could be quite deadly.

"Duuuuuuuh." Was Kyo's intelligent reply; they were both situated on either ends of Hatori's couch. The TV was off, and both teenagers were sitting in an uncomfortable silence-like state.

Eventually, it all became too much for Yuki, and he opted to break the silence. "So... do you like living with Hatori?"

"What's it to you?" Kyo snapped back, without thinking of course. Being alone with Yuki for so long was frying his brain. And _not_ in a good way.

"Just trying to make conversation, stupid cat."

"Well don't, you damn rat."

Yuki felt himself twitch. The cat was so... damn... stupid! Unless... he was avoiding the subject for a reason?

"So... you and Hatori... get along?" He said, treading on unfamiliar territory.

"What's it to you?" Kyo replied. He couldn't understand why the rat kept talking to him, and talking to him, and freaking talking to him! Why wouldn't he shut up?!

"... Well... I think it's... er... nice?" Yuki continued, trying to piece his words carefully, but not succeeding. He was soon silenced by the air around him; as was Kyo. However, Yuki was much less thankful.

* * *

Over the time that Yuki stayed with Hatori and Kyo; he noticed something rather... odd. Not only did Kyo not put up a fight when Hatori asked him – or rather told him – to do things, but there was an atmosphere around it that Yuki couldn't describe. 

However, the thing that got him the most was that when Kyo was sure that Hatori wasn't looking at him, or vice versa, they would pass each other glances of longing. Longing for what? Yuki wasn't sure at first, but he eventually tuned into the whole idea. Kyo and Hatori had feelings for each other, but neither of them believed that the other felt the same.

It was frustrating to watch them, Yuki realised after the second day, and he was glad that he was going home the next; he wouldn't have to put up with it anymore. However; on his last night in Hatori's household, Yuki's mouth got the better of him.

Kyo and Yuki were once again sitting alone on opposite ends of the couch (Hatori had opted to turn in early, having work the early shift at some hospital the next morning), and again they were engulfed in silence. That was, until Yuki blurted out; "Kyo, you like Hatori don't you?"

Kyo, stupefied, looked blankly at Yuki. "Huh?"

"I mean, that is to say;" Yuki had never found himself tongue tied before. And now, looking at Kyo, who was confused beyond comprehension, Yuki took a deep breath and continued; "That is to say, you're _in love_ with Hatori, aren't you?"

The colour rose in Kyo's cheeks quickly – too quickly for Kyo to take a deep breath and prevent them. In a matter of seconds, Kyo was redder than a tomato. "Wh-What're you on about, you damn rat?"

"You love Hatori, don't you?" Yuki repeated.

"I-I do not!" Kyo spluttered; his face becoming, if possible, redder than it had been.

"There's no point in lying, stupid cat. It's so damn obvious." Yuki continued, rolling his eyes. The look on Kyo's face was amusing to say the least; he'd caught Kyo by surprise with the whole idea. Oh, torturing the cat was fun.

"... So-So!? What's it to you, you damn rat?" Kyo said finally.

"Have you told him yet?" Yuki asked, continuing to be entertained when Kyo tensed. "...I'll take that as a no."

"Wha-What the hell would you know!?" Kyo asked finally, after being tongue tied, and stormed up to bed. What the hell did Yuki know? Nothing! Sure; Kyo loved Hatori – but he wasn't expecting Hatori to like him back.

After all, nobody loved the cat.


	15. Say it Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

HOLY CRAP HOW LONG DID IT TAKE ME TO UPDATE!?!?! I seriously didn't think it was that long since I updated this story. Sorry guys. I seem to have some long standing writers block. I even wanted to do Nano this year, but I can't write.

So this chapter sucks, but at least it's up.

Read, enjoy, and review (trying for 500!).

- Dyeh.

PS. thanks to the person who PMed me about updating; I don't remember who you were, but your email was on my mind while writing this!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Say it again**

Kyo stood on the right hand of Hatori's bed, fists clenched at his side. The man in front of him was sprawled in a very unfashionable way; limbs positioned oddly, so oddly in fact that sometime in his sleep, the blankets had been pushed to the end of the mattress and were half sprawled on the ground. However, Hatori's face looked peaceful, and his breathing was even.

Normally the sound of Hatori's breathing calmed Kyo, but tonight it just annoyed him. Had he been _that_ obvious to Yuki? Was he _that_ easy to read? What did it matter anyway? Nobody loved the cat. Nobody loves the cat. And most importantly; nobody will _ever_ love the cat.

Kyo's fists tightened and he bit his lip. Nobody loved him; his mother didn't love him, so why should anybody else? What kind of person could love somebody, a monster, rejected by the person who gave them life? Why was he thinking such thoughts? Why couldn't he just have his one-sided feelings and be done with it? Hadn't everything been fine up until now?

Unable to hold back his frustration, Kyo punched Hatori's mattress, and bit his lip harder. Hatori, being the heavy sleeper that he was, simply grunted and rolled over, as Kyo collapsed into a depressed heap on the floor, his arms resting on Hatori's bed and cradling his Kyo's cranium, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Kyo?" Hatori blinked, sitting up on the bed. He'd woken up earlier than usual today – he looked at the clock – by half an hour. As it was currently 5.45am, and Hatori had to get up in half an hour anyway, he'd thought of letting Kyo sleep in. Unfortunately, he'd found Kyo sleeping somewhat on his mattress, and looking down at Kyo's own neatly made bed. _Why hasn't he slept in it?_

Hatori shook Kyo's shoulder lightly; "Kyo? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

As Kyo jerked awake and raised his head, Hatori automatically placed his large hand on his forehead, and the other on his own, feeling for a possible fever. "Well, you don't have a temperature."

"I'm not sick." Came Kyo's depressed sounding reply. He hadn't moved much during the night; only subconsciously adjusting the way he was sitting, and which arm lay on which.

"Then what's wrong?" Hatori asked, still concerned.

"Nothing." Kyo scratched the back of his head and glanced sideways.

Hatori was silent for a moment. There had to be some way to make Kyo tell him what was bothering him. _Think, Hatori, think! What kind of things do parents do with children when they're upset? Come on, you took a course in psycholog--- that's it!_

"Kyo, come sit up here with me."

Alarmed at the silence being broken, Kyo blinked. "What, why?"

"Just do it." Hatori reprimanded, "It's an order."

Confused, but unable to not obey his master's order, Kyo obediently stood up, and turned around to sit on the bed. This was when Hatori grabbed Kyo around the middle and dragged him into his lap. Alarmed, now thoroughly confused and with cheeks as red as tomatoes, Kyo tried to squirm himself out.

"Stop squirming." Hatori reprimanded, and was relieved when Kyo, did in fact, stop. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me." Kyo lied again. He dared not to turn around and see what Hatori's face looked like – probably indifferent as usual – or for fear of Hatori seeing _his_ face, which was brick red.

This was a good thing, as Hatori's face was possibly redder than Kyo's. "Come on, Kyo." He sighed, his voice sounding tired, "tell me what's bothering you."

Kyo didn't respond. He didn't know how to respond. But finally, he began with; "Hatori… why are you always so nice to me?"

This question took Hatori by surprise. "What?"

"Why are you always so nice to me?" Kyo repeated, staring down at Hatori's hands which were fastened around Kyo's middle so that he couldn't escape. Usually, when Hatori touched him, he felt a jolt of excitement, a want to be touched more. However, at the moment, these feelings were non existent.

"What do you mean why am I always nice to you?" Hatori asked, sounding perplexed, "Why wouldn't I be nice to you?"

"Because I'm the cat." Kyo replied, "Nobody's nice to me. Nobody likes me. Nobody," Kyo gulped, "loves me. I'm a monster. Akito said so. My Mother thought so. _Everybody__knows so_."

Everything went silent again. Hatori didn't know that Kyo was _that_ messed up. Sure, he'd known that Kyo had some… issues, that was part of the reason that Hatori had brought him in and agreed to the deal; he was good at dealing with Kyo's temper tantrums and such, but to be talking about being loveless, rejected, and most of all a_monster_… Hatori didn't know what to think. And what's more, it was obvious from Kyo's tone of that Kyo had been pending his emotions for a long time.

"You're wrong." Hatori blurted out suddenly, quite unlike himself, into the silence. "You're wrong Kyo. _I'm_ nice to you. _I_ like you. _I_ don't think you're a monster – in fact I know you're not, and most importantly," Hatori took a deep breath, "_I_ love you."

Kyo stopped breathing for a moment, and he swore his heart stopped. Behind him, Hatori's face was possibly redder than Kyo's, and his body was slightly shaking. However, Hatori, now having dove into the deep end, was not about to stop now.

Softly, Hatori removed Kyo from his lap, and flipped him into a lying position; slowly. Kyo didn't reject, nor did he stop the dragon's bold, yet shy, movements, and only stared up at him. Kyo's eyes widened further when Hatori positioned himself over Kyo, breathing roughly, so that he looked him in the eye. He waited a moment for Kyo to push him off. When he didn't, Hatori dared to stretch the moment further and kissed Kyo softly on the lips.

Kyo's body was so numb that he found himself unable to respond to Hatori's daring move. It was like a dream. A dream he'd waited so long to dream. When Hatori finally finished, and had leant back, but was still looking Kyo in the eyes, he had to ask; "Do you really love me?"

"I love you so much." Hatori replied, watching as Kyo's lips curled up into a simply massive smile, "I really do."

"Say it again." Kyo said audaciously.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Aga-" half way through the word, Hatori laughed and kissed him once more, relief flooding through him. It felt like something within him had been set free, something that had been bottled up for a good long while; and it had been.

It was so good to finally get it out.

* * *

Q. WHY THE HELL WAS HATORI OOC?  
A.He's not. He's just being affectionate; he's not all stone cold, ya know x.o;

Q. WHAT THE HECK WAS HATORI REFERRING TO WITH PSYCHOLOGISTS?  
A. What kind'a kid doesn't like a cuddle when they're upset? Srsly now. That's what Hatori's referring too.

And those are just the possible questions you may have about this chapter. I'm sleeping now. Kthxbye.


	16. Nothing's happening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba.**

Took me a while to update again. But that's okay. Anybody insulted by this chapter shall flame me and I shall lol. Kthxbye.

Pls review 'cause ILU.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Nothing's happening.  
**

Once the feelings had gotten out into the open, and had, above all, been accepted, Kyo had thought that it would be smooth sailing. That everything would just fall into place, and that the world would be a fine place to be in for a change.

How wrong he was.

In fact, he was so wrong that it was almost ironic. The irony being that Kyo had thought that his life could get better. Instead of falling into place as Kyo had envisioned, things between himself and Hatori had just gotten awkward. There had been no repeat of the night previous, in which the feelings had been confessed.  
They still slept on their same beds, as usual. They exchanged pleasantries, as usual. They caught glances of one another when they were sure the other was not looking, as usual. Hatori went to work and Kyo stayed home and cleaned, as usual. They ate dinner in relative silence, as usual. They did everything as usual, and there was no change to their routine, at all.

And this was what frustrated Kyo the most. Hatori hadn't made any advances since that night (neither had he for that matter, but that was an entirely different story), and they were acting like nothing had even happened.

But today, today was Saturday. Today Hatori wasn't rostered on at the hospital (except for emergencies to do with the cursed ones, but that seldom ever happened). There was just something about this particular Saturday that told Kyo that something good was going to happen, but this was probably because Hatori had no plans other than to stay at home for the day.

Taking a deep breath, Kyo stepped out of the shower, grabbed his towel, dried his hair, and got dressed, the good feeling still in the pit of his stomach. It remained that way until he heard a brisk knock on the door.

"The phone. It's for you." Came the blunt voice of the doctor, who stood behind the door twirling the cordless phone they shared in his large hand.

"K." Kyo replied, opening the door and taking the phone from Hatori's extended hand. "Hello?"

"Kyo, it's been a while." The voice on the other end of the receiver said cheerfully, in a calm way that Kyo immediately recognized.

"Shishou! How are you?" Hatori, who was still standing by the phone observing Kyo's happy phone antics; which was the usual, out of character manner he used whilst speaking to Kazuma. Hatori couldn't help but inwardly cringe.

Truth be told, the thoughts of a relationship terrified Hatori; to the extent that he'd do just about anything to keep his mind off of them. Work worked wonders, but he could only keep up the stress for so long.

Perhaps the saddest part of Hatori's predicament was the fact that he knew he was disappointing the other half. He knew that Kyo was waiting for something, anything to happen, but nothing had, and by the looks of the way it was going nothing was going to happen.

The point of exploring the possible relationship with Kyo was so far out of Hatori's comfort zone that it was similar to Green Peace members actively partaking in whaling. It was just so unlikely and so hideously ludicrous for anybody to think that it would probably never happen.

However, looking at Kyo's up beat face, his scrawny yet muscular, almost finished developing body, Hatori couldn't help but want to ravish it for all of it's worth. That, therefore, gave him enough reason to turn around and walk calmly from the room without saying another word (not that Kyo noticed, of course).

"I was just wondering how you were doing." Kazuma's voice came smoothly from the receiver into Kyo's head. "Is everything alright?"

Thoughts of the past few days flashed through his head, but, of course he couldn't tell his Shishou about that. "Everything's fine."

"Ah, that's good. He hasn't... tried to...?"

"Tried to what?"

"Ah, nothing. Never mind. Well, I have a class waiting. Bye, Kyo."

"Hey wait, tried wha-" Kyo started, but Kazuma had already hung up the telephone.

On the other side of the receiver, Kazuma's hand still rested on the phone. That should be enough, he thought, to get Kyo to doubt Hatori. With luck, distance will grow, and Kyo'll come home.

It was too bad that Kazuma didn't notice that things between Kyo and Hatori had only just begun.

* * *

A pointless chapter which brings Kazuma into it more to make more drama further on. I already know how this story is going to end, it's just getting there that's taking me a long, long time. Lawl. 


	17. It Needs to be Special

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba.  
**  
Yeah the rating changed. More information at the end of the chapter.

Wow, He is my Master is almost two years old and it's no where near finished! What the heck have I been doing with those two years? This fic has sure been a challenge to write, but I'll do my best and try and update quicker. I wrote a long chapter (well, long for this story anyway) for the second year anniversary. Thank you for sticking with me for this long, I very much appreciate it!

Now, being a review whore, I'm thinking it'd be great if He is my Master reached over 1000 reviews. I'm nearly to 500 - yay! - but with 127 of you recieving emails when I update, I feel like I can do better. That, and reviews help me update quicker. More reviews more updates. Even if you just tell me what you think of the story, what you do like and what you don't, or what you think will happen. I don't care, I love it when people comment on my work; it makes writing it all the more enjoyable.

So if you please, _read and review!_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: It Needs to be Special**

It was a lovely warm, Friday evening in Hatori's house when Kyo's body decided it needed sex. Bordering on nearly 19 years of age, and having quite grown out of the random erection stage, this took Kyo completely by surprise. He didn't think that the eat-a-thon on TV was something designed to be arousing. Kyo blinked, and looked directly down at his crotch, which twitched slightly upwards in response to his gaze. _Fuck._

Since when had Kyo become this needy? It was beginning to become frustrating, the lack of sexual interaction between himself and Hatori that he felt he so needed. After all, Hatori hadn't advanced on him once since that night. It wasn't so much that Kyo wanted to do the touching - although he wouldn't mind - it was more he wanted to be touched. He needed to be touched. Specifically by a certain dragon.

Cautiously he watched Hatori's reflection in the side window (he was in the kitchen, leaning down on the table trying to read something. Probably medical notes that he'd brought home with him, seeing as he never seemed to stop working), Kyo wondered almost casually what it was like. He knew how two men had sexual intercourse - he wasn't stupid - but what did it feel like? Did it hurt? More importantly, how did it even fit? Kyo frowned as he thought out the possibilities. Even with lube, it didn't seem likely that such big organ could fit into a tiny hole. More importantly, he hardened his gaze on Hatori's reflection, how big was Hatori? Size mattered, right? Furrowing his eyebrows, it occurred to Kyo that Hatori wore such loose suit-pants that he'd never seen the bulge through his underwear to give an estimate. It also occurred to Kyo that he had an erection.

"Oh shit!" Kyo muttered quickly, looking down then back at the reflection of Hatori in the window. He hadn't noticed Kyo's sudden outburst. "Shower, shower, toilet, toilet, shower, shower, cold water!" Kyo continued mummbling hurriedly, intent on getting rid of it either in the shower, or if the cold water didn't work, by natural teenage means. He stood straight up, trying to make himself seem natural, before screaming past Hatori and towards the bathroom.

He heard Hatori say; "Kyo, I need to talk to you." but ignored it.

* * *

"Kyo, I need to talk to you." Hatori said to Kyo, who simply whizzed past him in some kind of panic. Hatori sighed, what had got Kyo so excited that he hadn't heard him? He head the shower tap turn on. Kyo'd been in such a rush to have a shower? Why? Concerned, Hatori temporarily left his reading material and wondered absently towards the bathroom. Was he sick? Did he want to throw up or something? He stopped outside of the door, listening intently for the possible sound of Kyo retching.

Instead he heard a constant mumble of; "Go away, go away, go away, go away, go away!!"

Taken a back slightly, Hatori's mind processed the information.  
_  
Oh._

Turning, Hatori went back to the kitchen, and decided not to think any more about it.

* * *

Kyo emerged from the shower twenty minutes later, erection free, having had to get rid of it by the old-school teenage means. He sighed, fiddling absently with the hem of his towel, adjusting and readjusting it accordingly in order to keep his mind distracted. He entered the bedroom, and knelt over the bottom draw in order to retrieve fresh pyjamas. It was at that moment Hatori, who had finished reading down in the dining room, decided to enter the room, slightly fumbling with the stack of medical papers he was trying to balance before noticing Kyo.

Kyo's mind went blank as he stared at Hatori, his hand stopping in mid search. Why? It wasn't like Hatori hadn't seen Kyo in a towel before. It was probably the fact that their feelings were out in the open now and... and Hatori hadn't seen Kyo in a towel since then. Yeah, that must be it. The dragon always seemed to vacate the house whenever Kyo was getting dressed, or in a towel, or was half naked. So, trying to act casual, Kyo straightened up.

In doing so, however, the knot that had been barely keeping the towel on his hips to begin with came unhinged, and the white fabric dropped to the floor. Frozen with embarressment, and finding it impossible to bend his legs quickly enough to get the towel in order to retain his dignity, Kyo's face went beet red and he continued to stare at Hatori. It's not like he hasn't seen me naked before, Kyo quickly tried to reassure himself, he's been my doctor for almost five years.

Unfortunately for Kyo, a doctors opinion on his physical... physique - he made a mental note not to look past the cat's chest, although his eyes seemed to desperately want to - was the last thing on his mind. It had been surprise enough for Hatori to walk in on Kyo in nothing but a towel, but now he could see all of him. His eyes betrayed him and quickly flicked downwards. He felt a twitch of want. Hatori, time to go. The doctor said mentally, with every intention of turning around and walking out with the papers in hand and forgetting the whole thing.

Hatori dropped the papers instead.

Fuck! He should have more control than this!

The cat was still looking at him, almost innocently as he tried to make sense of the situation; Hatori was taking slow and steady steps in his direction. Finally, his body stirred when he realised what was happening and his eyes widened. Hatori was quickly closing the gap between them and Kyo instinctively began to bend to get his towel from around his ankles.

"Don't."

Kyo blinked at the hoarse command, and he stopped. His eyes now curious, yet nervous at the same time focused on Hatori's own but he was still too shy to straighten up and reveal himself fully again.

Lust was beginning to build in Hatori. Even bent over Kyo looked simply delicious, and although he was trying to convince himself that Kyo was too young for any kind of actions that he was sure would happen if he kept going with what his body intended to do, Hatori was still very well aware that they were untrue. The age gap between them would never close, and besides, most boys Kyo's age had already lost their virginity. Kyo'd lose his if Hatori kept going.

This thought caused Hatori to stop abruptly. He didn't want to take Kyo's innocence like this. If anything, he wanted to give Kyo the best evening he'd ever have. Wine, fine dining, champagne, rose petals - all of these things had been thought of in Hatori's surprisingly romantic mind. He wanted to make it special; he just didn't want to screw Kyo into the blankets on a rare night that he happened to lose control of his sexual urges. He wanted it to be special.

Bewildered by Hatori's sudden lack of movement, Kyo frowned. Truth be told, although he was still slightly bent over, Kyo had been eagerly anticipating what was going to happen. Hatori's expression hadn't changed, but Kyo was sure he was advancing. So why had he stopped? He frowned. Was there something wrong with him? Disappointed, he found himself asking; "... Don't you like me?"

The smallness in Kyo's voice was all it took to push Hatori over the edge. It'd been so long since he'd had any kind of sexual satisfaction that didn't involve his hands - he was a man after all - since Kana, even. It had been hard, but they had found a way to do the deed. He took the last two steps to reach Kyo quickly, forced Kyo to straighten up, and kissed him with all the need and strength he could muster.

Kyo's eyes widened at the sheer force that Hatori had used, but quickly found themselves closing. It felt so good to be kissed, finally, having waited so long for it. Which was why he was more than willing to open his mouth for Hatori to deepen the kiss.

Hatori explored Kyo's mouth with enthusiasm; tongue rubbing against his teeth and gums, the roof of his mouth, and everything in between. Kyo obviously hadn't kissed anybody before; his inexperience was definitely showing with his lack of doing anything but standing, but every now and then Kyo would experimentally push his own tongue against Hatori's. More than anything though, Kyo seemed to just be enjoying on the receiving Hatori's full attention, and Hatori didn't mind doing all of the work.

Kyo felt his knees buckling. It felt so... good. He'd waited so long for this kind of attention that his mind wasn't focused on keeping him standing up right.

Not that Hatori minded; he used one of his sturdy arms to hold Kyo up, while backing them in the direction of Hatori's unmade bed. The two parted mouths when Kyo fell onto the mattress. Not keen on the position he was in, Kyo used his arms to move himself further up onto the bed, until he was somewhat sitting up at an odd angle. Hatori, probably feeling more need than Kyo at this particular moment, took this as a sign and climbed on top of the cat, straddling him.

"Kyo," he asked huskily yet seriously, staring down at the cat who was still slightly sitting up; "do you want this?"

This translated to (of course) sex. Hatori didn't want to spoil the mood he was in by spelling it out for him using the word "sexual intercourse", but when Hatori's hands found themselves unbuttoning his own shirt, Kyo quickly got the message. If Kyo didn't tell Hatori to stop now, Hatori didn't think he'd be able to. Luckily for him, though, Kyo gave him a distinct nod. This was followed by gently pushing Kyo down to into a lying position and a chaste kiss from Hatori, who then continued to unbutton his shirt. After all, Kyo was naked; so it was only natural that Hatori hurry up and be too.

As Hatori reached the final two buttons, Kyo's hands found their way to his bare chest. For somebody who sat in a doctor's office all day, Hatori was so well toned. It was strange, a few months ago, Kyo would have preferred breasts over this flatness, but at the moment he didn't really care. For some reason he found it fascinating, and his fingers found themselves ghosting over areas, exploring.

Stopping at the final button, Hatori shuddered at Kyo's touch. They were moving too fast, he knew that. But Kyo had said he wanted it. Kyo had said...

There was that innocent look again. Kyo had finished his exploring, and was now looking up at him intently, wondering what was going to happen next. The aggressiveness that Kyo usually had was gone, replaced with an inquisitive, almost childish look. Suddenly, as the last button finally came loose, Hatori found that he couldn't do it. If he desecrated Kyo's innocence like this, he'd never forgive himself.

Despite how much he wanted Kyo, although Kyo had said he wanted it, and the fact that he was painfully aware that he and Kyo were both very, very aroused, he couldn't do it. Not like this.

"I'm sorry," he said in monotone, destroying the mood. "Not tonight."

And using all the self control he could muster, the dragon got off of Kyo and walked out of the room.

* * *

So that's something for all of you lemon lovers to look forward to. Anywho, yeah, the rating changed; but it's just to be safe, you know, for the future. ... I guess all the talk about sex happening in this chapter didn't help, either. Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed it regardless, and I hope I didn't lose any readers. See you next time.


	18. Kyo's Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba.**

A short quick update, but an update all the same. Because I love you. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews; I do love you all so! I promise the next chapter'll be longer.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Kyo's Breakdown**

Kyo stared almost unbelieving at the space that had been previously occupied by Hatori. He couldn't believe it. Why had Hatori stopped? Why? He couldn't understand. He wouldn't understand; he didn't know the inner workings of that man's mind. His hands gripped the sheets, teeth clenching together with as much force as his mouth could muster without shattering them. It just wasn't fair.

It was this thought, and the inevitable snapping of his brain, which made Kyo get up, get hastily dressed - as in, put his clothes on backwards - and storm down the stairs to confront the dragon. Fuming and lead by his almost uncontrolled anger, confusion, and of course, hurt, Kyo found Hatori quickly. The dragon of which, was sitting on the lounge reading one of his medical journals with his legs crossed, using will power and distraction to will away the arousel that was still present.

His eyes flicked up and over the first passage to rest upon the poorly dressed, deep breathing, and simply _enraged _Kyo. "Kyo." He acknowledged.

_"Kyo, do you want this?"_

It was the sound of his name on Hatori's lips that made Kyo snap. His eyes narrowed, filled with tears, and his voice cracked before he even managed to say anything. When he did, however, it blazed out in a flurry of words that he could not control, and Hatori's expression did not change.

"I-I-_I HATE YOU_!" He screamed, hands becoming fists with a desire to punch something. "_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!_" He repeated again and again, continuing this cycle until he was almost out of breath. He watched as Hatori's emotionless face, and Hatori just observed him from over the top of his book. "Why?" He continued, "Why won't you touch me? Am I that much of a monster that you can't even fathhom the thought of touching me? Do you hate me that much? Are you just playing with me? _I HATE YOU. I REALLY, REALLY HATE YOU._"

And with that, Kyo collapsed as a deep breathing, light headed, sack on the ground. He bit his lip to prevent any further tears from falling due to his breakdown, and looked at the ground. This was probably why he didn't notice Hatori lower his book and look at him with an earnest expression. "Kyo," he began, his tone of voice slightly softer than usual, "I understand."

Understand? Hatori understood? What kind of bullshit was that? Kyo could feel the rage building in him again. This time, however, instead of shouting he punched the ground. "W-why. I-I don't get it."

Hatori leant forward from his position on the couch. "Has anybody ever told you that you're fragile, Kyo? Others may not even notice it, you may not even notice it, but you're fragile. Using a metaphor, you're made of glass." He leant forward, brushing Kyo's fringe to the side slightly, "you're more fragile than any of the zodiac. Your personality is more unstable than Akito's. Your mental stability is, at best, questionable. Years of neglect, mis-trustment, among other things has caused your state of mind. Which is why," He paused to lightly lift Kyo's head so that his eyes were staring into his own. "I'm not going to rush our relationship from nothing straight to sex."

Kyo found that he couldn't look away. Hatori's eyes looked so... kind. It was like you could get lost forever in them. Like you could sink into their warm depths and drown without a care in the world.

Unfortunately, Kyo was stubborn. He didn't want to admit that he had problems, or that Hatori was ultimately right. Kyo was under the impression that he wasn't "fragile", he wasn't glass that could be broken so easily. So he had a breakdown - who wouldn't? Kyo bit his lip again, now sufficiantly confused and bewildered. "Y-you don't want me?" He found himself asking out loud, as he stared up into those eyes that he loved so.

Hatori took a moment to phrase his response. This boy was so needy. "Kyo," he began, choosing his words carefully. "Of course I want you. But," he paused, "I'm not going to take one of the most memorable moments in your life and destroy it on a brief moment I manage to lose control."

"B-but I-I want..." Kyo started.

"You don't know what you want." Hatori finished for him, which was somewhat true. Kyo knew he wanted Hatori, but probably in reality what he wanted was Hatori's attention. His unadulterated attention. Whether it be Hatori's hands all over him, or just sitting hand in hand, he just wanted _something_.

By now, he looked positively lost. Hatori sighed; where had the usual Kyo gone?

"Kyo," he sighed, "how about we go out on a date?"


	19. First Date

**500 Review Update!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

I have reached 500 reviews! Thank you to everybody who helped! I thought I'd update to celebrate!

Now please don't hit on me for the quality of this chapter. It's 2.21am in the morning, I'm in Japan (and I haven't spoken english for 3 months), so my english is very poor at the moment. There are probably a hundred and one grammar errors in there, and not to mention the whole thing is poorly written.

But the whole damn thing took an hour.

Be happy with an update, yeah? We're just getting to the good parts.

Review pretty pls

-- Dyeh

* * *

**Chapter 19: First Date**

Moonlight filtered in through the side window, illuminating the dark, light-less room. He sat at his desk twirling his pencil around his fingers in the same way he used to do in high school. He chewed on his bottom lip in the same way he used to do in high school. In fact, since Kyo had moved in with Hatori, all of Kazuma's old habits had returned. They hadn't returned when he'd moved in with Shigure; but they'd returned now that he'd moved in with Hatori.

Why? Because Akito had given his son away to this man as a personal servant. First of all, it was done without his permission, and second of all Hatori actually _accepted_ Kyo into his house as a servant.

He bit down too hard and drew blood.

What kind of person did that? He had honestly thought better of Hatori. He would get Kyo back. Mark his words, Hatori, Kazuma will get Kyo back. If he didn't, he just might go insane.

* * *

Meanwhile, down town, Kyo was beginning to wonder what a date actually was. It wasn't as if he'd been able to go on one before: girls were off limits, and Hatori was the only man that he had ever held feelings for. Blushing, he looked down at his hand. This hand of which had it's fingers entangled with that of Hatori's hand, and he was being lead along like a small child.

Hatori was walking briskly. He had actually planned the whole thing and they had a dinner booking at 7.30, and it was now 7.25 and a futher ten minutes to walk. The place was so popular, too, that if they didn't get there at exactly 7.30 their table would be given away to another couple. Having to drag Kyo sure wasn't helping. "Kyo," he said as calmly as he could, "dear," he added for good measure, "please walk faster."

"I'm walking as fast as I can!" Kyo snapped back rather harsher than intended.

Hatori tisked in annoyance, and picked up his pace, dragging the cat along behind him.

Luckily (although not for the couple who missed out), they got to the restaurant in time. It was a French restaurant - Hatori had chosen it because he liked the wine - and was fairly expensive. Of course, being a doctor, Hatori could afford extravagance like this. He only wished that Kyo would stop sulking enough to enjoy it.

"Kyo, stop sulking." Hatori said monotonely to the cat who was staring at his so-far empty dish. He didn't say anything.

Hatori sighed. "Do you want a glass of wine?"

Kyo's expression perked up in an instant and he looked eagerly at Hatori. Of course he wanted wine; under-aged teenagers always wanted alcohol.

The dragon looked at his own glass - which was more than half full - and handed it across the table to Kyo. ... Who then drank the entire glass in one go.

"You're supposed to sip it, Kyo, not skull it."

The rest of dinner past without much interest. It wasn't even that romantic - which somewhat disappointed Kyo, but he was rather glad to be spending time with Hatori outside of the house - and Hatori ordered them Snails and Frogs Legs, insisting that they try something new. Kyo had not been impressed, but the dragon had seemed to rather enjoy it.

In fact, it wasn't even a decent date - or so Kyo had thought - until Hatori dragged him to the local park.

"What're we doing here?" Kyo asked standing in front of Hatori as he sat on one of the swings. It was a fairly updated childrens park, so the swings were fairly strong. He tested this before gently tugging on Kyo's shirt, forcing Kyo into his lap and wrapping protective arms around him. Kyo blushed a strong pink.

"I like it here." Hatori said simply, "I used to play with Shigure and Ayame here when I was a kid."

"Ugh don't mention those perverts!" Kyo said grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hatori actually laughed. It was a small laugh, but it was a laugh all the same. He kissed the back of Kyo's neck. "Sorry."

Kyo slowly twisted his body so he was sitting sideways on Hatori's lap and bit his lip slightly. Close up in the moonlight Hatori looked even more stunning than he usually did. They stared at each other for a while, and then Hatori kissed him.

From the other side of the park, with a clear visual of the goings on of the couple, Kazuma dropped his shopping bags.


End file.
